


I always have (stony high school au)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Natasha Romanov, Breaking Up & Making Up, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, howard stark is an asshole as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve was always being picked on, beat up and bullied. It hurt even worse since the one causing the pain had been crush since forever.Tony stark most popular and rich kid in school who had quite the reputation. He was in fact a bully mostly to Steve rogers he didn't want to hurt him or anyone else, especially Steve. Since he had always had  feelings for him ever since they were kids. But you had to what you had to do for the sake of reputation and keeping your father happy.What happens when Steve comes back first day of 11th grade completely jacked, tall, and looking hot as ever?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 42
Kudos: 109





	1. Summer's over

Since kindergarten Tony Stark has been the most popular kid in school. Most likely due to being the richest kid around. His dad owned stark industries which made their family billionaires. He was known to be arrogant, selfish, and the biggest player around. He made fun of anyone for anything. One of his biggest targets throughout the years was the one and only Steve Rogers. Steve was practically a fragile little stick his whole life. He was always getting picked on and beat up. His best friend James, whom everyone called Bucky, always tried to protect him. Steve never gave in and always tried to put up a fight. Key word tried. He always tried to intervene in people getting picked on which always ended up in him taking the hits. He was never the type to get the girl partially because he didn’t like girls. No one expect bucky,peggy,and sam knew. He always wanted to keep it that way. His life would most likely become a living hell if anyone found out. Especially Tony Stark.

After school ended he started going through a huge growth spurt. He asked Bucky to help him work out and gain more muscle. He started learning how to play football and by each week he started looking completely different. His height peaked at 6ft2 and had huge broad shoulders with a body shaped like a dorito, as bucky liked to say. He hadn’t seen anyone from school since that last day. The night before the first day of school he was completely nervous, he couldn't even go to sleep. He wasn’t so scared of being beat up anymore considering he was bigger than Bucky now. He was scared of seeing one person and one person only. Tony Stark. He spent his whole life practically torturing Steve at school. It didn’t help that he always had a huge crush on him ever since they were kids. Even after everything Tony had done to him he couldn't help but still have those feelings towards him. Now after everything he needed to get over him and this change over the summer caused him to barely think about tony. He just didn’t know what was gonna happen tomorrow. 

Tony’s summer was like every other, partying out with friends and finding someone to sleep with. When he wasn’t doing that he was in the workshop his dad had made for him and was experimenting with little gadgets he made. His father always seemed so disappointed in every little thing he did. He almost always found something wrong with the designs Tony made. All Tony wanted was to hear 1 good thing come out of his dad's mouth. Although he usually partied and got in trouble most of the time. He kept up his grades and was extremely smart. He never got anything below an A. Always knew the answers to questions in class. Yet all that everyone saw was the persona he put on display. He never truly wanted to be a bully or hurt people. But he knew that’s what he had to do to be the popular kid people want to hangout with. He also had his fair share of secrets, one of them being practically in love with a scrawny blonde boy he’d known since grade 1. Steve Rogers, the nicest kid in the world. He always tried to stick up for people and always got his ass beat. It hurt Tony so much having to hurt Steve. But if he didn’t people would probably start going against Tony too. Throughout the summer he wondered what Steve was doing or where he was. The night before the first day he was glad he was gonna see Steve again. Even though the conditions were always bad. 

“If you two would stop making out and drive we might just be able to make it to first period.” Steve said with obvious annoyance sitting in the back seat.  
“Shut up punk” Bucky said as Natasha stuck her tongue out at Steve laughing. Over the summer Natasha and Bucky had hit it off and started dating. She and Steve had become close friends really easily. She, like Bucky, became very protective over Steve. Even though he looked like he could take care of himself she knew what he went through all those years. 

Once they made it to school most definitely late Steve rushed in trying to find his class. The bell had already rang so the halls were completely empty. Finally he opened the door catching his breath. All he heard was a few gasps and 22 pairs of eyes staring directly at him. The teacher, Mr.Coulson, looked up at Steve.  
“Steve- Steve Rogers is that you?” He asked looking completely confused. Steve started turning a bit red and nodded. “Well then hope you’ll be trying out for football this year. Take your seat” He said and Steve just smiled and walked to the only available seat. Next to the one and only Tony Stark. Throughout the class he kept catching people stare at him and whisper. For some reason he could feel a stare coming from the seat next to him. He tried his absolute hardest to not look in that direction knowing who was sitting there.

Tony walked into school with all his friends greeting him. Girls trying to get his attention are the usual for him so it didn’t really bother him anymore. He kept looking around for that one person he wanted to see. After the bell rang he decided he might as well get to class. He’ll see him at some point in the day. Everyone was still talking and catching up as the teacher was organizing papers. Tony was talking to Rhodey and pepper when the door opened. He didn’t look up until he heard Coulson say his name. He whipped his head up and his eyes widened. That could not be the Steve rogers he knew. The Steve rogers who got beat up every day for the past few years. Then he heard pepper whisper something to Maria.  
“Oh my god Steve got hot!”  
they weren’t wrong. Steve had always been cute, but now he looks like he was carved out of stone by the greek gods- stop it! Jesus you sound like a middle school girl.  
Once he snapped out of it he turned to see Steve walking to his apparent seat. Right next to tony. Great just great now i’ll have to see his gorgeou- his stupid face everyday.  
Throughout the class period he couldn’t not look at Steve. He only looked away when Rhodey or pepper talked to him. He wanted to try and look away completely but it’s like he couldn't. After class Steve practically ran out. He saw him again in Study hall and lunch. It’s not like he couldn’t not think about him. The whole school was talking about his big change. He also overheard that Steve was trying out for football this year. Which made Tony day dream even more about him in the uniform. He was definitely going to watch tryouts this year.


	2. Brings back memories

Steve had been being gawked at by everyone as he walked past the hallways. Girls kept winking at him or even just smiling at him for a change. He was blushing the whole day not knowing how to handle the attention he was receiving. Although it was weird, not being picked on at least once since it was what had been happening for years. He was also surprised that Tony hadn’t said anything to him, not that he needed any attention from him. He saw him throughout the day during lunch, and sat 2 rows behind him during study hall. He wondered if tony thought about him in any way. He knew he shouldn't have but yet he did. It was nearing the end of the day, and he was sitting in the back of the classroom. Bucky and Natasha were sitting both next to him. 

“You’re quite the superstar now Stevie” Natasha said looking over her shoulder.   
Steve rolled his eyes, “shut up nat” he said looking down at his syllabus for class. 

He truly just wanted to go home and get this day over with, but right after school where football tryouts. He worked so hard all summer he wasn’t giving up the chance to be on the team. He wanted to prove people wrong about what they thought of him. ‘This could be the start to it’ he kept reminding himself. 

Bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class. Natasha kissed Bucky once more before leaving, “I’ll try and make it to the bleachers and see you play after cheer tryouts. Have fun boys, Good luck!” 

Bucky smiled saying goodbye and him and Steve walked towards the locker room. They got changed, put their stuff away and headed towards the field.

Steve was feeling terrified considering most of the people on this team tormented him. Not as much as others since Bucky had them back off, but still he couldn't control everyone's actions. 

“Don’t freak out punk you’ll do fine” Bucky said warm heartedly patting Steve on the back. Steve just took a deep breath and tried to relax as they got closer to the field. They passed the cheerleaders who were all gossiping and staring straight at Steve. Once passing the bleachers he looked up and saw once more the tony stark. He stopped dead in his tracks. He watched as Tony and his little group of sons of bitches, as Bucky referred to them, sat down. 

“Why the hell are they here?” Steve asked Bucky, sounding confused as ever. “Why would they even want to watch tryouts?”

“Probably just wanting to cause trouble you know how they are.” Bucky said dismissing it. He caught Steve staring a bit too long at a certain someone in the stands. “I thought you said you came to your senses about stark.” 

Steve sighed and turned away, “It’s hard buck I’m trying- really I am!” 

“I hope you are because you shouldn't be pining over someone who hurt you physically, mentally, emotional-” he was stopped halfway by Steve covering his mouth. 

“I know- I know buck, but I can’t help it, I just feel like there has to be at least some good in him.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes once more and turned to look Steve straight in the eyes. “Well that doesn’t matter because he would never deserve you anyway.” 

Steve just looked down and sighed, “doesn’t matter anyways he’s straighter than a ruler.” 

“Which is why you should get over him and find someone new to pine over. Someone that is an actual good person unlike him.” 

Steve knew Bucky was right; he just didn’t want to admit it. His thoughts were put on pause when the coaches called everyone in. They talked about how tryouts were gonna work and other stuff, but Steve wasn’t trying hard to pay attention. He still had one thing on his mind, more so one person on his mind. 

Tony walked out of his last class trying hard not to sprint to the football field. The only way he convinced his friends to go was by making lewd comments about how the cheerleaders were gonna be wearing short shorts. He couldn’t have cared less about those girls he just wanted to see Steve. It felt weird going the day without saying a word to him. Even if those words were far from being polite or nice. 

Once they made it onto the field him and all his friends sat down. He caught a glimpse of a blonde head and knew instantly that it was Steve. He didn’t look in his direction exactly, but turned his head to face the cheerleaders. Once him and Bucky joined the rest of the players on the field he faced them completely. 

“I’m betting steroids” he heard Rhodey say which snapped him out of his day dreaming. 

“What?” Tony said looking back at him. 

“Rogers. He must have taken something to turn out like that.” he said pointing into the field as Steve ran a play. “Everyones talking about him and how he’s this hot shot now.” Rhodey said with the utmost annoyance in his voice. 

Everyone looked at tony with almost evil looks in their eyes waiting for what tony’s idea was to solve this apparent issue. He knew that he had to say something or come up with something, but he didn’t want to hurt Steve or at least try to. 

Tony just pushed those thoughts away like he has all these years and smirked that devils smirk he had. “I think we need to make sure Rogers doesn’t get any ideas that just because he can lift a few weights, doesn’t mean he’s all high and mighty.” They all nodded looking back at Steve on the field. “Let's make sure he gets put in his place.” he said hating every single word he said. Each year he told himself to try and be a better person, but he somehow always got worse. 

Tryouts had ended and Steve was completely out of breath. He and Bucky both grabbed their bags and water bottles. Steve had tried his hardest, but wouldn't find out till tomorrow if the hard work paid off after all. 

They both met up with Natasha who was waiting by the doors to the parking lot. 

“You guys did great!” she said wrapping her arms around the both of them. “Ugh- but you also reek” Bucky just laughed and squeezed her tighter. 

Natasha swatted him away and grabbed her bag ready to leave. “You coming punk?” he asked Steve as he got his car keys out. 

“No I'm good I think I actually forgot something in the locker, but you guys go ahead I want to walk home anyways.” He said turning away towards the school again. 

“Alright, but meet me at my house later and be careful.” he said, causing Steve to laugh at how much he sounded like a dad. 

“Bye Stevie! Don’t get into any trouble” Natasha said as she and Bucky held hands and walked off to his car. 

Steve walked back to the locker room and picked up his folder he had left. He took his time walking and looking for it so mostly everyone had left. He was making his way towards the exit to the parking lot when he was suddenly pushed towards the fence. Memories had flashed through his head of all the times he was stuck in this very position. Behind the stands his stuff had fallen from his hands and was pushed to the corner. He didn’t even have to guess who it was. “This brings back memories doesn’t it rogers” he heard the voice of someone he could never forget. 

Steve sighed and picked up his posture trying not to look the least bit nervous. 

“Get out of my way Tony” He said, trying to sound as demanding as possible. 

“Ooo boys good ol’ Steve here thinks we do what he says now.” and then Steve saw a bunch of tony’s friends who were on the bleachers pop up. 

“Grab him” was all Steve heard before they all went for him. 

Surprisingly it took 3 guys to hold him down and he got a few good hits in on the others. Maybe not so surprising since his improved body strength. Nonetheless he still couldn't get out of their grasps. He just gave up and waited for whatever they were gonna say or do. 

“You might look different this year rogers and have everyone else fooled, but you’ll always be a useless, weak, little bitch to me.” Tony’s words shot out like bullets yet those aren’t the worst Steve's heard from him. 

With the end of those words tony and 2 others started hitting, kicking, and any other motion that inflicted pain on Steve. He tried to conceal the pain which was easier than before, but it still hurt. Not as much as still knowing the one causing this to him was someone whom Steve still cared for. 

After a while they let him go and he collapsed to the floor. He heard them run off laughing like maniacs. Once Steve caught his breath he did what he always did when something like this happened. He picked his stuff up, got up, and walked away like nothing had happened. It took a bit more time to get to Bucky’s after the hell the guys released on him. Once getting to Bucky's he knocked on the door still covered in blood and new forming bruises. Bucky opened the door, “Steve he- what the hell happened!” his smile went to that concerned look he always saw Bucky have. 

“Oh it’s really not that bad, but you wouldn't mind giving me ice would you?” Steve said trying to lighten the mood and not get Bucky worked up. He helped Steve inside and up to his room. He got ice and bandages, it wasn’t the first time he had to help clean Steve up. He gave him a shirt and pants to borrow after taking a shower. He helped him bandage anything that needed to be. After all that Steve just plopped down on the bed sighing. 

“Who was it?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve with balled up fists. Steve sat up and sighed, “promise you won’t do anything?” Bucky rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“Stark and his-” he couldn't even finish his sentence before Bucky turned red with anger and cut him off. 

“That's it he’s getting his ass kicked right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you keep reading and are enjoying the story!  
> As the story progresses chapter will be getting longer and longer so don't worry about that if you like longer chapters!


	3. Reality check

Before Steve could say anything, Bucky stormed out of the room. Steve got up as quickly as he could and tried to run after him. Bucky made it to his car before Steve yelled out once more. 

“Bucky come on stop, look , I'm okay see!.” Steve stretched his back and hid any pain from showing. Bucky just frowned, turning off his car and getting out. He looked at Steve who had big pleading puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine I won’t go after him. This time, but Stevie, come on I hope this gave you a reality check on who Tony Stark really is. He’s not some secretly good guy alright. He’s an arrogant, selfish son of a bitch.” Every word that came out of Bucky’s mouth sounded like the truth and Steve just had to start accepting it.  
Steve nodded slightly putting his head down, and taking in a deep breath. “I know Buck you’re right.” 

Bucky stepped back almost shocked Steve admitted it, but he also looked pleased and happier knowing he finally got through to Steve. He hated seeing him pine away all these years while being endlessly hurt. 

“Okay good we’re on the same page, now let’s go in and order something to eat.” Bucky said, walking back in with Steve, with a hand on his shoulder. 

Once Tony got in his car and started to drive away from the school he burst into tears. He kept seeing Steve's hurt face and hearing the noises of pain after every hit. They wouldn't leave his mind, nor his conscious. 

“Why why why!” he practically screamed hitting the steering wheel. 

“You’re so fucking stupid” He said running his hands through his hair and wiping the tears away. The images kept rushing in causing a headache to start. He knew it was his fault that this was happening to Steve, but he didn’t know how to stop it. It was just how life had always been he couldn't remember any altercation with Steve that didn’t end in him getting hurt. 

He wished he could have the balls to confront Steve and apologize to him for everything. Tony always envied what bravery Steve had knowing he could never have that or do that.

He wished he had the courage to try and be a better person, for Steve. His life made it seem so hard for him to do that. He always thought that was just the coward in him talking. 

After driving around for a bit later than expected Tony reached the gates to his house. He lived in probably the biggest house in town. As the gates opened he went to the entrance and saw Jarvis, the butler, more so a second father to Tony waiting at the door. He got out of his car and went in saying hello to Jarvis telling him he won’t be at dinner. 

“Alright sir if you feel hungry later tonight I’ll have a plate saved for you.” With that Jarvis took his backpack and left to go put it away. 

Tony took his shoes off and made his way towards the workshop. He turned on the speakers and started to work on random unfinished projects. He was bound to stay here all night and not get any sleep. It was just how most days went in his life. He worked and worked till he forgot about the person he needed to stop thinking about. 

Steve woke up to his alarm waking him up. The night before he went back home late after staying and watching some T.V with Bucky. 

Once he had completely woken up and stopped just staring at the ceiling, he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Sarah, his mom, was finishing up breakfast.

“Hey sweetie I made you breakfast now eat up and make sure you aren’t late again. I’ve got to go. I'll probably have the late shift again so make whatever you can for dinner. And please be careful today, I don’t want to see you get hurt again!” She kissed his forehead before heading out to work. 

She was currently trying to finish school to become a nurse, but they’ve had money issues in the past so she has to work at a diner some nights to pay for school. Steve had offered to help by getting a job too, but she was too stubborn to ask for any sort of help. “Like mother like son” his dad, who now was out of the picture, used to say. 

After finishing up his breakfast he cleaned up what he could and left. He walked over to Bucky’s house and they got into Bucky’s car and drove to pick up Nat. Once there Natasha got in and immediately saw the bruise on Steve’s face, and the cut above his eyebrow. 

“That piece of shit, I’ll kill him!” she said getting angrier by the second. 

“It’s alright, I've felt worse Natasha, plus killing him would make things worse.” He said smiling trying to calm her down. 

She just rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and counted to 10. “Fine just promise if stark or anyone else tries to do this again you’ll fight back harder.” 

“I promise” he said giving her a soft smile. He loved knowing he had people who looked out for him. He just wished that Tony did the same. 

Since Steve kept bugging Bucky about being late yesterday they got to school 20 minutes earlier. They parked and made their way inside. Once reaching the little hall where they always waited in before class Steve turned around and saw a furious looking Peggy Carter. Steve gulped pretty loudly, since there was nothing scarier than an angry Peggy.  
“Steven Rogers care to explain why you didn’t call me last night to tell me what happened?!” She said crossing her arms together. 

“Uh- uh what do you mean?” Steve said, looking down at her. 

Peggy swatted him upside the head, “don’t play dumb rogers you should have called me and told me what happened. Good thing Bucky had a few brain cells left to do that for you” 

Bucky flipped her off and Steve just sighed rolling his eyes, “I’m fine pegs just a few bumps and bruises.” 

She scoffed once more before giving him a hug and tightly squeezing like she never wanted to let go. 

Steve and Peggy met when she moved into town in the 5th grade. They had become super close. They went to school dances and hung out a lot. People ridiculed Peggy of ‘dating’ him when they never truly were. She did develop feelings, but then soon enough Steve came out to her that he doesn’t feel things for girls like he does for guys. She was a bit heartbroken at first but learned to deal with it and accept it. Even though due to the fact that Steve didn’t love her like that they still somehow thought in some other life they were meant to be. As if they were soulmates, but in this universe they were just the greatest of friends. 

Once they let go the bell rang and everyone parted ways to whatever class they had. Steve had immediately realized who was in his first period. He took a deep breath, walked into class, took his seat and waited till the desk next to him was taken by Tony. 

Tony had slept for a solid 2 hours before getting up and changing to get to school. He grabbed a bagel and coffee from the kitchen and walked out to his car. He didn’t see his parents so he just guessed they were off on another business trip.  
He drove by to pick up Rhodey on his way to school. Once at his house Rhodey got into the car and they drove off. 

“Can’t wait to see what Rogers is gonna act like today during class.” Rhodey said laughing. 

Tony just put up a smirk and didn’t want to respond since he wanted to forget that terrible thing he did yesterday. He knew he had to say something back or Rhodey would get suspicious. 

“He’ll act like the scared kid he’s always been. Wouldn't expect anything different.” he said, causing Rhodey to agree with him. 

He hated saying that about Steve since it was a lie. Steve never looked scared he was always somehow brave. Throughout the drive Tony couldn't pay attention to what Rhodey was talking about he just kept thinking about Steve. 

On their way into school they walked around a bit before stopping at Peppers locker. Everyone was talking when he noticed Steve and his friends on the other side of the hall. He saw Peggy walk over and practically yell at Steve like a mom would. Then he saw them embrace into a hug. Part of Tony couldn't help but feel jealous of her. He wished he could embrace Steve like that, but knew the chance of that happening was 1/10000. 

Tony knew they weren’t dating, but the way they act with one another could fool anyone. 

After staring at them for far too long the bell rang and he said goodbye to his other friends and walked to class with Pepper and Rhodey. He made sure to walk in first and sit right next to Steve. 

He could hear Steve inhale a big breath and that made Tony feel 10x worse. He could tell Steve most likely hated him or wished he hadn’t sat there. Tony just turned to face Rhodey and drive the conversation to whatever could distract him from the blonde beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could maybe tell I ship steggy just a bit, but don't worry stony is coming soon!  
> Keep reading and enjoy


	4. Split Second

The day had gone by faster than the one before for Steve. People still stared, but after seeing his face after being beat up again some people went back to ignoring him. He didn’t care much since he already had enough people in his life. 

Once walking into the cafeteria he sat down next to Bucky. Their inner circle was all there too. It was made up of Peggy, Natasha, Sam, Steve, and Bucky. A few others like Clint and Bruce who they met through Natasha. 

Suddenly the football coaches walked in with what seemed to be the paper holding the names of this year's team. They turned the megaphone on and started their yearly speech. The gist of it was about how everyone who tried did their best and whatever the outcome everyone’s still a winner blah blah. 

Steve had been nervous since he had worked so hard and would want nothing more than have his name be spoken out loud. They started the lineup for JV first. Name after name and each time Steve was disappointed in not making the cut for JV. They finished reading the names and he gave up putting his head down. He always thought his only chance was to make it onto JV. 

Bucky patted his shoulder while Peggy rubbed his hands with sympathy. Then they started calling out Varsity names. 

“James Barnes” Natasha clapped louder than anyone probably and kissed Bucky who was looking proud. Everyone knew he was gonna make it so it wasn’t a big surprise. Steve still congratulated him on it. Steve tried to drown out the rest of names in disappointment that he didn’t make it, but then suddenly he heard it. The last name being called out. “Steve Rogers” he whipped his head to the coach wide eyed. Everyone around looked at him never thinking they would hear his name being called out for football, more so any sport in general. The people at his table yelled out congratulations. Peggy and Natasha both hugged him tight as Bucky shook his hair around. 

He couldn’t stop smiling after that moment, ‘it paid off’ he thought to himself. 

As his table went on to talk about other topics he slowly turned his head to the table where Tony always sat. He then made direct eye contact with him. He was about to turn away after a few seconds and once he did he swore that he saw Stark smiling... at him. He had never seen Tony smile at him other than when he was getting the life beat out of him. 

But that moment alone made Steve question what he promised Bucky he was gonna do. It could have been his imagination, but it felt too real. 

“Why are you turning all red punk?” he heard Bucky say as he snapped back into reality. 

“W- What oh nothing just the excitement that’s all.” he said looking down trying to tone down his blushing. Just the plain thought that Tony was smiling at him made Steve want to scream with joy like a little girl. 

Then more thoughts passed through him, what if Tony liked him.  
‘No! stop being stupid he doesn’t like you why would he?’ Steve asked himself throughout the rest of the lunch hour. 

If only he could read Tony’s mind and figure out what had happened. 

Tony tried his best to stay out of Steve’s way throughout the day. He made sure to pick his stuff up slower so that Steve could leave first. He just wished that he could go up to him and apologize, but he knew would just say something stupid instead. 

Making his way to lunch he laughed and talked with Pepper. Everyone thought they were dating, but that was far from the truth. They had hooked up in the past, but never something serious because he valued their friendship more. He wishes that he did love her more than a friend so he could get over the other tall blonde that’s always running through his mind. But it will probably never happen. 

Once sitting down together and having the rest of their friends join them they began to talk about random things. That is until Coach for football walked in. In past years he never paid attention to the lineup for football, but this year's listening was placed to hear one name only. 

The coach started calling out names for JV and he still hadn’t heard Steve’s. After the final name got called he realized that maybe he hadn’t made the team. He looked over at Steve and he had looked devastated. Peggy and Bucky confronted him, but it didn’t seem to work. It broke Tony’s heart to see him like that he looked like he tried so hard at the tryouts. 

Then they called out Varsity names and no shocker Barnes made the cut. He was never too fond of him before so he couldn’t have cared less about him making it. 

He heard that last name be called out and a smile couldn’t stop it self from showing. 

“Steve Rogers.” He looked up to see Steve and his adorable eyes widened, he looked like he just won the lottery. 

He watched as he was being congratulated and couldn’t stop staring. Then in a split second Steve turned to face Tony directly. Almost like he knew he was there by memory. Tony had put up a small smile and he didn’t stop it. Then Steve turned back. He felt like a complete idiot doing that, but then he thought to himself. ‘Are my eyes deceiving me or did Steve just blush?’ he laughed quietly to himself. 

There was no way that had happened, absolutely no way. He just turned to face his food and didn’t look at his direction the whole time after that. 

After the day kept going Tony kept smiling because he kept thinking about how there might have been a chance he made Steve blush. 

He didn’t want to get his hopes up knowing the chance was very slim. It was just nice thinking that maybe Steve didn’t hate him as much as he thought. 

Steve couldn’t pay attention to anything else the rest of the day. All he pictured was that goddamn smile. It was infuriating not knowing if it was directed towards him. 

During his last class he was snapped out of daydreaming by Wanda. 

“Psst Steve!” she said, passing him a note. 

He read the note in his head, ‘Party this Friday, Peppers house you should go.’ He was a little confused and didn’t know what to say. He had never really been invited to a party, especially by someone like Wanda. 

She was best friends with Pepper so it was kind of like being invited by pepper he thought. 

There wasn’t anything else on the note so he guessed he didn’t have to RSVP. At first he didn’t want to go, but then he realized if it was at peppers house then Tony was bound to go. He wouldn’t miss a party ever. 

Steve then took the note and showed it to Bucky while getting in his car to drive back home. 

“Oh yeah Natasha told me about it, it should be fun we should go.” he said as he turned the car on. 

“Yeah It should be” Steve said, sounding a little too enthusiastic. 

“Don’t tell me you only want to go because Tony might be there. Cause if that’s the case you’re not going.” he said, sounding mad. 

Steve just rolled his eyes trying to play it off by saying it had nothing to do with Tony. He just wanted the experience of the party. 

Which was a complete lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh a little moment to show the start of something coming up  
> possibly at the party  
> Keep reading and I hope you're all liking it so far  
> A bit short but next chapter will be a long one I promise


	5. Party Animal

As the days were going by Steve was getting more and more excited. He didn’t know why, the chance he would get hurt again was more likely than not. Although his mind wandered to thoughts of how Tony would look. He imagined that smile he saw or at least thought he saw in the cafeteria. Time would tell if he would see it again. 

As the last few moments before the bell rang his leg kept bouncing wanting school to end. He was getting anxious thinking about every and any possible situation. ‘Nothin’s gonna happen so stop overthinking everything’ he said to himself. 

Once the bell rang he practically trampled everyone getting out of the classroom. He ran over to Bucky’s car impatiently as Bucky and Natasha said goodbye to one another. Once Bucky unlocked the car he jumped in smiling. 

“What are you smiling about?” he said, reaching over to put his backpack in the back seat. 

“Nothing just glad it’s Friday, that’s all.” he said trying to hold back any emotion whatsoever. 

“You’re glowing right now. Ohh I know, you’re getting all worked up over the party tonight. You big dork.” he said, ruffling Steve's hair. 

Steve just smiled hoping that Bucky wasn’t gonna bring up Tony again. When Bucky said he would stop him from going if it was all just for Tony, Steve knew he wasn’t kidding. 

He just had to play along as if he didn’t care who was going. 

They got to Steve’s house and he got out the car. “Alright punk I’ll pick you at 8:00.” Bucky said before waving goodbye and leaving. 

Steve bolted inside slamming the door and running to his room. He had a few hours and he didn’t know what to do. ‘Should I change? No. Wait, yes!’ he said to himself as he rummaged through his closet. 

Then he realized he needed to stay calm and not overthink this. He was gonna go and have fun for once, and maybe if he’s Tony it’ll make things better. 

He decided to finish any pending assignments so his mom wouldn't get mad. He checked the clock and it said 5:30. He put his stuff away and went to take a shower. 

He got out and couldn't decide on what to wear. He didn’t want to be too formal, but not too casual that people thought he was homeless. He eventually decided on a blue shirt that was a bit tighter since he had gained more muscle since he bought it, and a pair of regular jeans. He put some of the hair product Bucky left at his house once on and combed his hair out. He finished off putting just a hint of cologne on. He checked the time once more and it said 7:30. ‘How long was I in the shower for?’ 

After waiting around a bit more he heard Bucky honk the car. He ran outside trying hard to keep his cool. Natasha took the front seat, Sam and Peggy were both in the back. Steve squished in and closed the door. 

While they were driving Peggy went up to his ear and whispered something. 

“I know you got all ready for Tony, but don’t worry I wont tell Bucky. Just try not to do anything stupid because you never know what’ll happen.” 

Steve looked down at her and she just put her head on his shoulder. This was the reason he loved Peggy so much. She might not like what he’s doing and she’s not afraid to say it, but at the end of the day she only cares if he’s happy. 

Although that last part of her sentence made it seem like she’s predicting something will happen at the party. He let go of that idea and tried to think of something else as the car ride continued. 

Once getting to Peppers house Steve's eyes widened and it looked like a frat house 10x. People had already passed out in the front yard. 

He walked past them hoping he didn’t step on anyone. They all made their way inside and his ears felt like they were bleeding due to the music blasting, and people yelling. 

He kept his cool and went to turn and say something to Peggy, but saw she and Natasha both left to go talk to their girlfriends. Sam had gone to find a girl to talk to which left Bucky and Steve. 

It didn’t last long because he was being pulled away by some of the guys on the team. Steve didn’t care because he knew it would take time before he was friends with any of them. 

“Just go Buck I’ll be fine” he said waving as he saw Bucky walk away. 

He looked around once and didn’t see Tony, but since he didn’t want to look like a loser he went to the kitchen to get a drink. 

There was no regular drink so he said ‘fuck it’ and grabbed a beer. After looking around some more he realized there were people that didn’t even go to school with them. Not surprising since Pepper dated guys who were usually in college.

After about 40 minutes went by he started getting really bored. Maybe he just overestimated how things would go. Then as he got off the counter he was sitting on, there he walked in. 

Tony didn’t walk in more so strutted as if he owned everyone and everything in the place. He was wearing black jeans and white t-shirt. Steve couldn't help but stare in awe. How could someone make such a simple outfit look incredibly hot, only Tony Stark. 

He watches as Tony is being handed a drink immediately as if they’re all his servants. He realized he probably looked creepy so looked away. 

Steve didn’t know if it was him or the alcohol talking since in the span of 40 minutes he drank 3 beers straight, but either way he was gonna get the attention of Tony Stark one way or another. 

He saw Sam was about to play a game of beer pong. He quickly ran up and asked to play against him. Sam looked confused yet intrigued so he said yes.

So then the game began, it was a slow start but then Steve started winning. More people gathered around, but he still hadn’t seen Tony. 

After the 3rd round they decided to play another game. He needed something that would get Tony’s attention. 

“Let’s do a round of flip cup” Sam said and everyone agreed. They had the cups all filled with different shots of alcohol.   
Before they were about to start he heard a voice give an idea. 

“Loser has to do a keg stand for 2 minutes in a row.” Everyone cheered on that proposal. Steve just turned around slowly knowing who said it. Tony. 

He was right there holding a cup with a smug smile on his face. Steve didn’t know what to do so he just nodded turning slightly red. 

“Let’s see what you got Rogers.” those words made Steve weak at the knees. ‘I’d gladly show you what I got’ he thought, hoping no one was a mind reader. 

The game started and Steve and Sam started trying to flip the cups. Everyone was yelling and screaming some cheering for Sam others for Steve. Tony was just watching and Steve swore he never felt Tony’s eyes look at anyone else. 

At first Steve was winning but he fumbled the second to last cup which gave Sam the opportunity to win, and he took it. Steve wiped his mouth and everyone started chanting “keg stand keg stand keg stand” 

Bucky had been watching the whole time and walked out with Steve to the backyard where the keg was. 

“My my who are you and what have you done with my Steve Rogers.” he said laughing and nudging him. 

Steve just laughed “I don’t ask me again when the alcohol wears off” they both laughed as the keg was placed in front of steve. 

“You need a boost?” Bucky asked signaling the keg. 

“Nope I’m good” he said and everyone just cheered. 

Suddenly Peggy yelled out sounding completely drunk, “You should take your shirt off and wouldn't want it to get wet Stevie!” 

He rolled his eyes and was gonna deny it, but he turns slowly, almost facing Tony. ‘I guess this has to work in some way’ He thought to himself. 

He took a deep breath before taking the shirt off. He heard hollering from everyone and girl yelling and guys mocking girls. He’d never gotten this attention before and it felt kind of cool getting to experience at least once. 

Before he turned to do the keg stand he saw a glimpse of Tony. He looked dumbfounded, maybe even blushing. It had to be all in Steve’s mind. Tony would never do that not for Steve at least. 

He shook his head and someone got a timer out. He grabbed both sides of the keg and someone put the valve on his mouth. He pushed himself into a handstand and the valve was turned on. He couldn’t really comprehend what was happening; he just felt his throat feel numb as he kept swallowing and cheering for his name. 

As everyone counted down the last 10 seconds he felt something he’s never felt before. Exhilaration and the feeling of being liked by others. 

Once the time was up he got down and wiped his mouth letting out a yell screaming like a frat boy. 

Everyone else was cheering and he felt confident so he looked Tony directly in the eyes. As everyone was walking back inside he saw Tony not loose eye contact and he seemed to be biting his lip. Steve thought it was now or never so he leaned down when no one looked and whispered in his ear. 

“Hope you enjoyed the show and I’d be more than welcomed to show you other stuff I’m good at.” He saw Tony choke on his drink and widen his eyes. Not before giving him a smirk walking away. 

He wasn’t sober enough to comprehend exactly what he said, but maybe it worked out in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be all in Tony's POV   
> Hope you enjoyed   
> Find out if what Steve did leave a lasting effect in the next chapter


	6. That did not just happen

Pepper didn’t have to personally invite Tony to things anymore once he found out about a party, wherever it may be he usually always showed. Especially if it was one of Pepper’s, those get intense really quickly, and Tony loved the intensity of it all. 

He also needed a night to just rewind and get Steve out of his head. Maybe that meant getting black out drunk, but he didn’t care. 

He walked to his car after school ended and drove to his house not after dropping off Rhodey. 

Once making it inside he was greeted by Jarvis as usual. 

“Hey I’m gonna be out tonight at a party so don’t wait up.” he said taking his shoes off and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. Jarvis just nodded walking away already knowing the drill of when Tony leaves for a party. 

“Don’t you have better things to do than going out to parties.” he heard his oh so wonderful father's voice say.

He turned around slowly taking in a deep breath counting to 10. “I guess I just like wasting my time dad. Hey mom.” He wasn’t in the mood to fight with his dad, but it was usually inevitable. 

His mom just smiled walking up to him and kissing his cheek. His mom always calmed him down or just made his day better. She was practically the complete opposite of Tony’s dad; he never knew how she could stand him. 

“Not even a hello to your father.” his dad said with the usual annoyance in his voice. 

“I mean you didn’t even bother to say goodbye so you can’t really blame me. Can you?”he sounded bothered, which he usually was every time his dad painted him as the bad guy in the situation. 

His dad stepped up right in front of Tony almost like he was trying to get physical. Tony didn’t back away and just stood there standing his ground. 

“Howard, didn't you have a very important business call you have to take care of.” His mom said sharply standing in between them not wanting another big fight to happen. 

Howard just walked away muttering a few words under his breath. He went into his study slamming the door making the floor shake a little. 

She turned slowly to face Tony and cup his face. “Don’t worry about him. I'll deal with it now just go upstairs get ready for that party and try not to pick another fight with him. Please Tony.” 

He wanted to defend himself, but thought he should take the way out. He nodded and went upstairs dragging his feet. Making it to his room he laid down and watched some t.v. 

After ending up falling asleep he woke up seeing it was nighttime. ‘Shit ‘ he said, checking the time which said 8:30. He promised Rhodey he’d pick him up at 8:15. He called up Rhodey telling him he’ll pick him in a few minutes he just overslept. 

He got a random shirt and pants on putting some cologne on and walking out the front door. He said bye to his mom and Jarvis, but didn’t bother telling his father. 

After driving to Rhodey's they made their way to peppers house. He could practically smell all the booze and hear the yelling, and music 2 blocks down. 

He parked his car outside and made his way inside. People came up immediately, and handed him a drink. He snickered, loving how this happened every time. 

He took a big sip from the cup feeling that rush start to come through. He was hoping everything on his mind would disappear. 

Tony had his back to the wall talking to a big group of people. He had heard there was an apparent heated beer pong game in the other room. He wasn’t too much into watching people get drunk when he’d rather do it himself. 

Then before he could finish a sentence Rhodey chimed in. “Damn it’s Rogers who’s playing. He’s also the one winning!” 

Tony looked up thinking if he heard right. Steve was here the one person he didn’t want to see. Or at least not right now since the idea was to forget about him for the night. 

He barged his way through people to get to the front of the circle of people crowding the game. To his surprise it was true Steve really was there. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d see him in a party especially playing beer pong, and winning. 

After the apparent 3rd round was over they decided on playing a new game. Flip cup, and that’s when Tony decided to have some fun. Once the cups were all filled up and they were about to start he spoke up. 

“Loser has to do a keg stand for 2 minutes straight.” Everyone agreed and he just smiled. Then he saw Steve turn and face him. He didn’t say anything just looked straight at Tony. He got bold and told Steve, ”Let’s see what you got Rogers.” He swore that he saw a blush creep on his face. 

Once Steve turned back around completely the game started. Everyone was screaming either random incoherent sounds or either ones name. 

Tony was tempted to cheer on Steve, but knew that would be a terrible idea. On the second to last cup Steve fumbled it and ended up losing. He had hoped he would have just to see him do a keg stand.

Everyone went outside and people were chanting as the keg was placed in front of Steve. Each second went by and Tony couldn't wait to see him do it. 

Then he heard a certain brunette yell out, “You should take your shirt off wouldn't want it to get wet Stevie!” 

Tony gulped getting even more excited hoping Steve would comply.  
Steve turned practically facing Tony giving him a perfect view of what he wanted to see. 

Slowly but surely he took his shirt off revealing his perfectly toned torso. Tony made a small gasp whispering to himself, ‘My god I’d love to see the rest of that.’

Steve faced the keg and had the valve put in, and then went into a handstand. It showcased his perfect body as his muscles were sticking out. It made Tony think of some very inappropriate fantasies he would take to the grave.  
Suddenly the 2 minutes had ended and Steve got down wiping his mouth and grabbing his shirt. Tony hadn’t realized yet, but he was biting his lip so hard they were probably gonna bleed. 

Once that whole show was over everyone made their way inside.

Steve came up next to Tony and leaned down slowly. Tony just froze not knowing what was happening. Steve was willingly next to him. He was snapped out of thought when words left Steve's gorgeous mouth. 

“Hope you enjoyed the show and I’d be more than welcomed to show you other stuff I’m good at.” Tony spit out his drink slightly choking taking in what Steve had just said. He decided to be calm now and freak out later. He just slowly looked Steve up and down with his eyebrow slightly raised, smirking and walking away. 

He didn’t turn back till he knew he was far away out of sight. He found an empty bathroom locking the door and putting his drink down. 

He was completely in shock at what had just happened. It couldn't be true that he just heard Steve say that. It was nowhere near the realm of possibility that he would have said that. 

After a few minutes of freaking out he decided there was a new change of plans for tonight. Instead of blacking out and forgetting about Steve he was gonna be alone with him for at least a few minutes. 

He didn’t care what he had to do to make it happen, he just knew that before the night ended he was gonna do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there have been any or many grammatical errors I always forget to check back before posting . Gotta make sure I start doing that haha.
> 
> Anyways it's gonna start getting a bit more intense in upcoming chapters!  
> So keep reading I hope you all are enjoying it!!!  
> Don't forget to leave any comments


	7. Black out

Steve walked back in seeing that Tony disappeared from his view. He wasn’t sober enough to truly comprehend what he just did, he just knew it could go one way or another. 

Everyone wanted him to play another game, but he just wanted to back out and take a breather. So Bucky took his place and went off with the crowd. 

Steve went into the kitchen grabbing another drink and sitting up on the counter. He didn’t even bother to look for Tony. The only thing on his mind was the huge hangover he was probably gonna have tomorrow morning. 

That’s when Natasha came up and took a seat right next to him. 

“You looked like you were having fun. Why’d you leave?” she said signaling the crowd of people in what he thought was the living room. 

“I was having fun, but it was getting too much to handle,” he said chuckling. 

She just smiled leaning onto him. Steve had liked Natasha since the moment Bucky introduced them to each other. At first, she did scare Steve just a little, but then he saw how much she cared for Bucky and even Steve himself. 

He had been meaning to come out to her for a while, but she’d probably disapprove. Not over the whole gay thing, but over who it was he was pining over.

She hated Tony more than Bucky which was saying a lot. It was weird seeing her tell him that because all through grade school they were the best of friends. 

She never speaks much of it just sums it up by saying that one day they were on good terms, and the next he acted like she didn’t exist. 

Steve always knew deep down that maybe all his friends were right about Tony. He just always wanted to see the good in people especially in him. 

After a few minutes of sitting on the counter in silence, Natasha got down. 

“I’m gonna go see what my idiotic boyfriend is up to,” She said turning to walk away. Not before she sternly told Steve, “Make sure to take it easy. I don’t need you disappearing on us.” 

Steve just saluted her as if she was his sergeant. 

He jumped down and once his feet hit the floor he started wobbling a little. 

He felt a bit dizzy which was not good. He didn’t want to drag his friends away from the party so he decided to just do what apparently everyone does, at least in the movies. Look for a random room to crash in, and hope you don’t walk in on anyone getting laid. 

He tried his best to keep his balance walking up the staircase. He felt like he was learning how to walk again. 

Once making it up the stairs he looked through the hallways. He saw a room at the end and made his way towards it. He opened the door and walked in. 

It looked somewhat like a guest room, but he didn’t care. All he needed was the bed and he was good to go. 

He was gonna go lay down but thought it’d be a good idea to lock the door just in case. 

That’s when he turned around and suddenly the door busted open hitting him clear on the head. 

Then everything went black. 

After Tony’s minor breakdown of what happened, he decided to go look for Steve. First, he went into the crowd of people then he went outside and still no sight of him. 

He walked back inside and put his drink down.   
‘He probably left’ he thought to himself. 

Then he decided he was gonna be done for the night. He made his way to the door. He looked up once and saw a flash of a blonde hair walk upstairs. Tony knew that had to be Steve, and he took that chance and ran up the Stairs. 

He looked both sides of the hallway before he saw him go into a room closing the door. He looked pretty out of it, but either way Tony still walked to the door. 

He opened the door too quickly, and harshly. At first, he didn’t realize till he saw Steve on the floor with a bump starting to form on his forehead. 

“Shit Shit Shit!” he said loudly crouching down to Steve. “Please tell me I didn’t just kill you,” he said putting his ear onto Steve's chest. 

He was still breathing so he probably just passed out. Tony was still panicking a little. 

“Why do I always end up hurting you, Rogers. Even when not intended.” He sighed and started to slowly but surely drag Steve onto the bed. 

He placed a pillow below Steve turning him to the side to make sure he wasn’t gonna choke on his vomit if he were to throw up. 

He thought had done enough already and was gonna leave, but he couldn’t just leave Steve alone. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed just watching him.

“I know you’re not hearing me right now, but it’s the closest thing I’ll probably get to speaking with you. I wish I would stop being such an idiot and apologize for everything I’ve done. I don’t know how to, which sounds like such a bullshit excuse. One day I’ll find a way to make everything up to you. I promise.” He wished he dared to say this to Steve while they were both sober. He knew that Steve would never forgive him. Tony would never forgive himself either. 

He got up off the bed and thought it would be best to find Peggy or Wilson to come and get him. That’s when he heard the door creak open. 

“What the hell are you doing in here.” he heard the voice of a very angry Bucky Barnes. 

‘Shit’ he thought knowing how bad the situation looked. Barnes probably thought Tony came in here to beat Steve up or something. 

“Before you say anything I didn-” He was cut off by Bucky getting up in his face. 

“You did this to him didn’t you,” he said pointing at the bruise from the door. 

Tony didn’t say anything and just stood there. 

“Not so much of a talker without your little friends here are you.” 

Tony opened his mouth to say something but was greeted by Bucky’s fist connecting with his jaw. He then felt him grab his shirt and pick him up against the wall. 

“Listen here stark I’m gonna tell you this once you’re gonna stay away from Steve. I know it was you and you’re friends who beat him up on Monday. If you even think about hurting him or even breathing the same air as him you’ll be getting more than a hit to the face from me.” Tony stayed silent not wanting to aggravate him anymore. 

Barnes chuckled, dropping Tony down, “You’re such a pathetic coward Stark, but then again I'm not surprised.”

He walked over to Steve trying to get him to wake up. He ended up dragging Steve holding him from the sides. 

Before walking out he turned back to Tony, “Just so you know all of that includes your friends too.” He knew what he meant and just sighed as they walked out. 

He knew Bucky was right, he was just a pathetic coward. He didn’t think that would ever change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are still enjoying!   
> Also don't forget to stay safe and was your hands! Hopefully you always have washed your hands, but I mean hey each to their own.


	8. Killer headaches all around

Steve had been going in and out of consciousness after the whole ordeal. After seeing the state in which Steve was in, Peggy and Natasha both agreed to leave. Sam stayed behind which left more room for Steve in the car. 

Bucky dropped off Peggy and Natasha and made his way to his house. He made sure to leave a message for Sarah, Steve's mom, and told her Steve was staying the night. 

Bucky dragged Steve onto his bed and made him somewhat comfortable. He took the floor and turned the lights off. 

Once morning came Steve woke up feeling a massive headache. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked around confused, one moment he was at the party next in Bucky’s room. He realized he probably passed out. 

He turned to see that Bucky wasn’t in the room. He was feeling too tired and dizzy to get up and look for him. 

After a few minutes, the door opened and in walked Bucky with a bag of takeout food and some Tylenol. 

“And so he’s finally awake,” he said sitting down on the bed next to him. 

“You’ve had quite the night Steve Rogers” he chuckled passing him the pills for headache with some water. 

“I don’t even want to recollect what happened. I just want to get rid of this killer headache.” Steve said taking the pills as Bucky laughed opening the food. 

Bucky patted his shoulder passing him a plate of pancakes. 

As they began to eat Bucky turned the TV on and they sat there watching some show he liked. 

Steve was trying to piece together everything that happened. He couldn’t remember half of it but didn’t feel too inclined to ask Bucky. 

There were a few flashes of Tony and him together, but that easily could be his imagination trying to corrupt the reality of what happened. 

He got up to use the bathroom, and while he was washing his hands he looked up at the mirror. There was a big bruise on his forehead. He walked back into Bucky’s room pointing at it. 

“I can’t really remember what happened so mind telling me?” he asked, touching it.

Bucky just sighed,” I don’t know what happened, I found you in a room with Tony passed out with that bruise. Why don’t you put 2 and 2 together.” 

Steve looked flustered, why was he in a room with Tony? Why were they alone? Had they talked about something?

He decided to just nod and not push him for any more answers. After spending a few more hours with Bucky he decided he should probably go home. 

He said goodbye to Bucky and walked over to his house. Once walking in he saw his mom sleeping on the couch. He guessed she probably had another late shift and crashed onto the couch getting home. 

She was practically dead asleep, so Steve picked her up and laid her down in her bed. He took her shoes off and put the covers over her. 

He walked out quietly closing the door making his way to his room. 

He put his earbuds in and played some quiet music. His headache was still bothering him, but not as much anymore. 

He got out a canvas with an unfinished piece of art he had. Art had always been a talent he had yet he always tried to hide it. If people had found they would have made fun of him for it. 

His mom always loved his art, kept every single thing he made. So he never stopped doing it. 

He got out the rest of the paints along with brushes, a cup of water, and his palette. 

Painting always helped calm him down and relax. 

Once he started to paint he wasn’t gonna stop till someone intervened. 

After Tony was left alone in the room once Bucky left he straightened himself up and walked out. He made a beeline for his car making sure no one would notice. He didn’t bother telling Rhodey knowing he’ll just crash somewhere.   
He got into his car and immediately started making his way back home. The threat and words Barnes had told him kept spinning in his mind. He knew he was right about what he said and wished more than anything he could change. Somehow he didn’t know how to. 

Once making it home he ran up the stairs into his room and collapsed onto his bed. Tears streamed down his face while he silently cried. Why was he such a terrible person? Why couldn’t he stand up to his own friends and try and become better? Are all the questions he kept asking himself. 

He cried till he fell asleep holding onto his pillow tightly. 

When morning came he woke up rubbing his eyes. He got up changing his clothes realizing he didn’t change getting home. 

He walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Jarvis was done setting up his plate for breakfast. He even put some Tylenol knowing Tony probably had a headache after a party. 

“Thanks, Jarvis, you're the best,” he said sighing sitting down in his chair. 

“No problem sir let me know if you need anything else.” With that Jarvis left. 

He grabbed his phone and flipped through seeing a couple of texts from different people. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to people today so he just ignored them. 

After eating breakfast he walked into his workshop and started to blast music. This is what he usually did when wanting to Relax. When you think of relaxation you picture reading, watching tv, or sleeping. Tony thought of building and experimenting. 

Since he needed to take his mind off everything it was already set in his mind he wasn’t gonna leave the workshop until absolutely necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying!


	9. Avoiding your gaze

The weekend went by fast for Steve, he spent his time alone in his room working on his art. He only left his room to eat or say goodbye to his mom when she left for work. He finished most of his work during study hall or class so he had little to no homework. 

Once Sunday night came and he was getting ready to go to sleep when it hit him. What Bucky had told him about the bruise on his head. He was very tempted to talk to Tony about it, but he knew it would probably not end well. Instead of ignoring Tony like he tried to do always he was gonna see if he acted any differently this upcoming week. 

He got into bed looking at his window as he slowly drifted into sleep. 

Just as every school day he woke up getting ready as usual. He overslept so he missed saying goodbye to his mom. He grabbed his backpack putting the pop tart and bottle of orange juice she left for him in it. He rushed as Bucky called him telling Steve to hurry up. He ran out still putting one shoe on as he got into the passenger's seat of the car. 

Bucky made a small remark on the irony of Steve being late this time around. While Steve was trying to catch his breathtaking out his breakfast. 

They made it to school just in time. They went their separate ways as the bell rang. Steve walked into class as everyone was taking their seats. 

As the final bell ran Tony walked in. He made his way to his seat, but it felt as if he was avoiding eye contact with Steve. It’s not like they always made eye contact but he would at least glance over at the beginning of class. 

When he turned his face around to get out his book for class Steve looked at his face. There was a big purple bruise on his jaw. It was obvious it had been caused by a hit, but the question was who had done that. 

While grabbing his pencil out it hit Steve, if Bucky found them alone and his head bruised without Steve conscious to stop him he probably was the one to do that. It wouldn’t have been a surprise, Bucky always wanted to hurt Tony, but Steve always stopped him. 

Steve still felt bad even though it’s not like it was as bad as what Tony’s done to Steve. 

He never wanted revenge on anyone; he always wanted to forgive them. Bucky, on the other hand, would hurt anyone who hurt the people he cared for on the spot, no regrets. 

Steve was gonna have to ask Bucky about it when they met up again. 

Class ended and Tony bolted out not even waiting for Rhodey or Pepper. Steve walked out confused about why he would do that. 

Once lunch came around Steve dragged Bucky to the side before entering the cafeteria. 

“Woah what’s up,” he said seeing Steve looked somewhat agitated.

“Did you hit Tony?” Steve asked sternly and Bucky just sighed running his hands through his hair. 

“Yes, but you know what I wouldn't take it back! He deserves it, no actually he deserved a lot more, but I knew you would have gotten madder if I did anything else.” 

“Oh come on so you just hit him without knowing what happened!” Steve said even angrier. 

“Don’t even try to protect him nor his actions Steve. He deserved it and you know it. I was just sick and tired of you letting people step all over you!” Bucky said as Steve put his head down. 

Bucky just sighed and took a step back running his hands through his hair. 

“Promise me you won't hurt him or anyone unless I say so, Buck,” Steve spoke up knowing Bucky only did what he did because he wanted to protect Steve.

Bucky just nodded and shook Steve's hair, “I promise punk”. Steve patted his back and took a deep breath. 

Once calmed down they made their way to their lunch table. While walking by Steve asked him a question. 

“Did you say anything to him?” he asked looking over at him.

Bucky took his water bottle out, “Just to back off, nothing more nothing less.” 

Steve nodded believing him because it’s something Bucky’s always told, people. The rest of their day went on as normal, but in the times Steve saw Tony he still felt like he was purposely trying to avoid him. 

His friends hadn’t given Steve any trouble either which was weird. He had wondered if Bucky had said anything more to Tony, but Bucky never lied so he didn’t put too much thought into it. 

Tony’s weekend went by like every other weekend. He hadn’t gotten much sleep as usual, but that would be fixed with caffeine.   
His mom kept bugging him about his jaw which had a huge purple bruise. He just lied and kept telling her he missed a step and fell onto his face coming in from the party. 

While getting his coffee Jarvis told him his parents had left for work early morning. 

He just nodded knowing that’s all they did, spend time at their office. 

He grabbed an apple walking out just to make Jarvis happy because he was skipping the big breakfast today. 

He got into his car and picked up Rhodey, while in the car the words of Barnes flashed through his mind. 

He cut Rhodey off from some long tangent he was going on and on about. 

“From now on we’re leaving Rogers alone. Got it” he said in a stern voice. 

“What for?” Rhodey responded, sounding disappointed. 

“Because you idiot one day he’ll blow and end up beating all of your asses. Plus what if one day it goes too far and he goes to the police. That dream of yours about joining the air force goes bye-bye.” He said using his hands to say goodbye like a child. 

Rhodey just sighed knowing Tony was right. “Whatever I guess so.” 

They changed topics, but Tony just sighed sounding relieved. He should have done this sooner. 

Making his way to school he ran to class. As he walked in he made sure not to even glance at Steve, remembering Barne’s threats. 

He even ran out of class to make sure they didn’t cross paths. 

During lunch, he turned his eyes to the side while stretching. He was suddenly making eye contact with Barnes. He had a look of aggression which changed immediately when his attention was brought back to his friends. 

Tony just looked back trying to get his mind off him.   
Ignoring people was easy for him so it shouldn’t be hard now. 

Expect it was because of who it was he had to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love overprotective Bucky? hahaha   
> I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!  
> Make sure you all stay safe wherever you all are.  
> Don't forget to comment about predictions, how you're liking it, and or any ideas or helpful advice. Or anything you want haha.   
> Keep reading!


	10. Friday night game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one mostly because the next one is most likely gonna be a bit on the longer side.   
> Hope you all are still enjoying!

The days went by and Steve still kept seeing the obvious avoidance coming from Tony. None of his friends made remarks towards him or tried to beat him up like last week. His mind wandered over what had happened at the party. Had he done something he couldn’t remember? 

The things he knows from his foggy memory and what other people say are that he just played a few rounds of party games and did a keg stand. He put all that together, but he still couldn’t remember anything with Tony. After deciding not to ask Bucky anymore he knew somehow he just let the situation go. 

He finally realized that maybe this was a good thing. He could finally get over Tony. Now since Tony was avoiding him he had no choice but to not pay attention to him anymore. 

He was gonna try to find someone new or even just not try at all. A relationship isn’t the most important thing he should be worrying about. He had to focus on football and school right now. 

He had his first game this Friday, and he had to work hard if he was gonna play for homecoming week. Steve had to impress the coaches to make sure he was chosen to play, and not put on the bench.   
That’s what he did for the rest of the week, focus on football. Which seemed to be working for the most part since Tony never was seen on the field or even in the stands.

Friday night came and he was getting pumped up for the first game. He was in the locker room with the team who slowly as practices went on seemed to take a liking to Steve. He was finally being more open to people. 

As the time for the game grew closer and they ran out into the field as the crowd was screaming, cheerleaders were cheering, and coaches were yelling. Steve was smiling nonstop, but for a moment he looked up almost as if he was looking for Tony. He didn’t see him and shook his head. ‘Why would he come anyways. Come on get your head in the game.’ he told himself. 

They all got into their positions and the whistle blew. The game started and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. He felt so alive playing he was feeling happy. 

He always watched from the stands when Bucky played, he never thought one day he’d be playing too. 

Those 2 hours of playtime went by so fast, but as the game came to an end Steve realized he hadn’t been paying attention to the score. 31 to 19, they had won, and Steve couldn’t believe it. 

As they all huddled around and jumped up while the crowd cheered Steve was feeling like he was on cloud 9.

While getting their stuff to leave they met up with Natasha and Peggy. Peggy jumped up to hug Steve, “You played fantastic Stevie! I mean you guys won!” she said with the proudest look on her face. 

Bucky faced her after kissing Natasha smiling, “did you doubt we would?” he said with an eyebrow raised. 

Peggy just rolled her eyes, “You know what I meant now come on let’s celebrate.” 

They all made their way to Bucky’s car and went into a pizza shop. They stayed there for a few hours eating and talking. Steve was feeling happier than ever. Not even once had he thought about Tony. 

Life was good and simple, at least for now. 

Tony had been feeling down for the rest of that week. He was happy that at least now he wasn’t hurting Steve, but he wished he could still at least look at him. He didn’t, knowing Barnes was serious about what he had said. 

As Friday came close the talk about the first big game was all most everyone talked about. He never really cared for any of that feeling like it was a waste of time. Now he really couldn’t go knowing who was playing. 

Part of him felt curious about wanting to see Steve play, but knew that it wasn’t a good idea. 

That night of the game he stayed home. He tried to focus on his gadgets he was working on, but it didn’t work. He was angry not at anyone else just himself. 

He felt like a complete idiot. Maybe if he just apologized to Steve he wouldn’t feel like this. He was tempted to at least try but always knew that he was probably not going to be forgiven. 

So he stayed at home surrounded by his thoughts and words.   
Maybe it was time he just moved on and forgot about Steve.


	11. You've got to be kidding me

Weeks went by and Steve had slowly stopped thinking about Tony. He in a way stopped thinking about a lot of things including classes. He hadn’t realized he wasn’t keeping up with all his assignments. He spent so much time on the field and going over plays he just didn’t span out his time accordingly. 

He thought he would have time to finish up any and all assignments during study hall. That was until his physics teacher called him out before the bell rang. 

He walked out feeling a bit nervous, he had never been called out of class before. Once making it outside he saw his coach standing there holding a few papers. 

“Am I in trouble?” Steve asked, looking back and forth both adults. 

“Not necessarily, I just needed to speak with you on your more recent grades.” his coach said handing Steve papers with some of his assignments. They all had stuff B- or below which was out of the normal for him. The lowest score he ever had would be a B, and that was on rare occasions. 

“I’m sorry I guess I’ve just been neglecting the work because I’ve been so focused on the games.” 

The coach just sighed and looked over at Mr. McGregor, Steve’s physics teacher. 

“You know how important grades are, you’re a student before an athlete. If you weren’t doing well on the field you wouldn’t be playing any games at all especially homecoming. If you can’t even play at homecoming it would be doubtful I choose you to play at State if we make it.” 

Steve tried to say something feeling panicked, but was cut off. 

“Look I talked with the rest of your teachers and I’ve come to an understanding that you get the content taught, but you just haven’t finished the work. So if you finish those assignments you’ll be good to go. Now I was talking to Mr.Mcgregor and apparently, this is your worst class.” 

Steve nodded agreeing because it was true science was always so confusing to him. He would have to spend hours studying for one simple test. Now that he had distracted himself with football he wasn’t getting any of the content which resulted in him failing tests and not doing homework. 

“Look I know that this isn’t an easy class, but I had expected more than D’s and F’s from you,” Mr.McGregor told Steve. 

“I’ve arranged for you to meet with a tutor every week.” 

Steve’s eyes widened, “oh come on a tutor seriously I don’t have time to meet with a tutor every week” he complained. 

“Zip it Rogers.” The coach said sternly.

“If you don’t meet with this tutor he has assigned you to. You won’t be seeing that field in a long time. Understand?” he said looking directly in Steve's eyes. 

“Yes sir,” Steve said trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. 

“Great, you'll meet them today right after school in the library to set up the times.” 

Steve just sighed and nodded walking back into class. He hadn’t even bothered to ask who it was. He was just stressing out over how he was gonna have to time everything he had to do. He still had practice, games, work to make up, and now a tutor. 

‘I guess there are worse things than having a tutor.’ he said to himself. 

He told his friends the whole situation during lunch, and they just cracked a few jokes about it.  
‘My my you’re truly embracing the whole dumb jock persona” Peggy said while Steve just stuck his tongue at her. 

“I think all those hits to the head made you lose a few brain cells.” Natasha chimed in while Bucky just laughed watching the whole thing. 

“Haha very funny guys.” he rolled his eyes, holding back a little smile. 

After the last bell rang for the day he said goodbye to Bucky who went off to practice. Steve grabbed his stuff and made his way towards the library. He went inside seeing there was no one there so he sat down and waited. 

He heard the door open after a few minutes had gone by. He hadn’t looked up, but when he did the pair of shoes had stopped dead in their tracks. Steve’s eyes widened when he saw who had walked in. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’ he said as he watched Tony walk slowly towards him. 

Maybe he should have asked who the tutor was after all. 

At first Tony was feeling down, but after the days and few weeks went by he was feeling better. Steve still at times went into his mind especially if he spoke up during class or Tony caught a glimpse of him. For the most part he did try to ignore his presence. 

Life was going to a new normal for Tony which was maybe a good thing. 

This day was going well until the counselor called him down. Probably to talk about college again. 

“Tony you are probably the smartest kid in this school. You’re gonna have such a successful life,” she said in the usual perky counselor voice. “But that successful life can’t happen if you don’t start taking your future more seriously.” 

Tony sunk in his chair rolling his eyes having heard this same speech from probably every one of the teachers. 

“I’m gonna be accepted into college more so MIT so there's nothing to be worried about,” he said in his usual cocky tone. 

“Well nothing is set in stone Tony. Just because you’ve got the grades doesn’t mean you’ll get accepted. There are hundreds- no thousands of kids like you out there in the world. Most of them probably have a better record than you.” 

Tony postured up sighing knowing what she was talking about. He’s been suspended a few times and been in trouble a lot throughout the years. His parents always took care of it by making arrangements for donations to the school. That’s possibly why he would never get expelled. 

“Now lucky for you I’ve found a way to help with this,” she said smiling. 

Tony just hoped it wasn’t gonna be anything boring. 

“There is a student who needs to get caught up quickly in physics. Since you’ve already taken all the required science classes with flying colors you’ll be tutoring them.” 

Tony began to complain asking for any other type of work. He didn’t want to be stuck with some idiot after school trying to teach physics. 

‘Who can’t pass physics?’ he asked himself, feeling annoyed already. 

“It’s already been decided Tony so you must comply. Now you’ll meet with them today after school in the library to discuss when and where you’ll have your sessions. Now go on back to class.” She said handing him a pass. 

Tony just sighed angrily walking out of her office. He hated this idea of tutoring people. He tried to once with Rhodey, but it made Tony impatient when Rhodey couldn’t understand what he was teaching. 

He was gonna have to deal with it somehow. 

He didn’t want to mention it to his friends knowing they would make fun of him. So he just made a lame excuse on why he couldn’t hang out after school. 

While walking to the library after school he decided to take his sweet time. He didn’t care if the kid was gonna be mad, but after a few minutes went by he got bored. He walked into the library. 

He guessed it was the guy sitting down at a table since no one else was in the library. After stepping closer the guy tilted his head up, and Tony stopped automatically. 

‘Oh you’ve got to be shitting me’ he whispered to himself realizing it was Steve. 

He slowly walked in front of the table where he was sitting. His eyes were wide open with a confused look on his face. They both just stayed there staring at each other. 

Tony realized it was getting awkward so he spoke, “Are you the kid I’m supposed to tutor?” he asked half hoping he said yes half pleading it wasn’t him. 

“U-uh yeah” he responded which made Tony exhale not knowing if he was relieved or mad. 

He sat down slowly still staring back at Steve taking his phone out.  
“I’m guessing you also didn’t know who the other person was gonna be,” Tony said, making Steve let out an awkward chuckle.

“Well since I’m guessing we both don’t want to do this we can just do 3 days a week,” Tony said waiting for anything signaling Steve was okay with it. 

“Hello” he said, waving at Steve. 

“Oh yeah sorry that’s fine. I can do anytime after 5 on weekdays” Steve responded while he fidgeted with his fingers. 

“We can start tomorrow, then do Thursday, and I guess Saturday at 2?” Tony said trying to get this over as quickly as possible so he could go scream in his car. 

“Yeah fine with me,” Steve said, almost trying not to look directly into Tony’s eyes. 

“I guess we can just do it at my place,” Tony said almost immediately regretting it. He could have said any other place, but it came out so fast he couldn’t process it. 

He was gonna change the place but Steve had already agreed. 

“Okay cool well see ya” Tony said getting up quickly. 

“Wait uh I don’t know where you live,” Steve said before Tony could turn to leave. 

“Right well I’ll just send it to you.” he then realized they don’t have each other's number. 

“Give me your phone,” he said, putting his hand out. 

Steve didn’t even hesitate and gave it to him. He watched as Tony put his phone number in and texted himself the address. He gave it back and in a flash he was already walking out. Practically running out the doors processing what had just happened.  
While Tony walked up next to him Steve still had his eyes wide open. He didn’t know if this was his mind playing tricks or if Tony was really his tutor. 

Tony broke the silence by asking him if he was the kid he had to tutor. Steve was still a bit shocked but answered quickly. 

“U-uh yeah” he felt so stupid he probably sounded like a child stuttering over his words. 

He watched as Tony sat down not stopping from staring at him.  
Steve never thought he would be in this situation, but nothing is impossible. 

His thoughts were cut off by Tony waving his hand saying hello. Steve just said, “Oh yeah sorry that’s fine. I can do anytime after 5 on weekdays” hoping that was what Tony was talking about. 

Tony went on with the schedule for the week and Steve just agreed with everything. He tried to keep his eyes on the table or anywhere that wasn’t looking directly into Tony.

Then Tony said they could work at his place and before he knew it Steve agreed. He could’ve mentioned doing it somewhere less intimidating but he had already agreed. 

Then immediately Tony was quick to get up and leave. Steve stopped him by telling him he didn’t know where he lived. 

Then after telling him he would just text him the address and realizing they didn’t have each other's numbers. Tony asked for his phone and Steve quickly unlocked it passing it to him. 

Never would Steve have imagined he would have Tony’s number on his phone. 

Before he could say anything else Tony had left. Leaving Steve still baffled at what had just happened.  
To think Steve thought Tony was gonna be out of his mind for good. The universe dragged him back in there and there was no way of getting him out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying!  
> Remember be safe and stay healthy!


	12. Night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one again sorry about that  
> The next one is probably gonna be a somewhat long one again like the last chapter so I hope you keep reading!  
> Stay safe ya'll!!

After leaving Tony went to his car, once shutting the door he just started hitting the steering wheel. He felt like a maniac, but it didn’t matter at the moment. 

“Out of every goddamn person in this school I have to tutor him!” he yelled out loud. Now the one person he had always tried not to think about would be at his house 3 days a week. 

Once he calmed down he straightened up and pulled out of the school. He drove back home imagining what was gonna happen. Was it gonna be just as awkward everyday like it was in the library? 

He got home and went over to the kitchen where Jarvis was. He sat down in the chair next to him.

“Is there anything I can do for you sir?” he said, taking out a water bottle for Tony and handing to him. 

“Uh well I mean can you make sure we have enough types of drinks and like food stuff for tomorrow.” he wanted to make sure he had something in case Steve needed or wanted anything. 

“Is there a gathering tomorrow I was not aware of?” Jarvis asked flipping through the calendar. 

“Not a gathering. I'm just having someone over to help them with a class.” 

Jarvis just nodded and walked off to the pantry as Tony yelled out a “thanks” and made his way to his room. 

He went to his closet and got out whatever notes he had from that class and set them on his desk. 

After a while he left to go into his workshop. He spent the rest of his night there. Expect he couldn’t focus on any of the things he was working on. He kept thinking how this was all gonna go down. 

He remembered those few words Barnes had told him weeks ago at the party. Would he try and confront Tony again or was Steve gonna not mention it. Part of him hoped Steve wouldn’t mention it because Tony knew Barnes would try and stop him from coming. 

Tony was starting to get almost excited that he might get to talk to Steve, maybe even apologize. 

All of that wouldn’t happen if Barnes gets in the way. 

Tony went to sleep that night mostly stressing over what was gonna happen after school. 

Steve got his stuff and left, he skipped going to practice knowing he already had a pass from the coach. He walked home thinking over what happened and what was gonna happen. 

Tony hadn’t acted cold towards him like he has in the past years. He acted awkward, almost dorky, which was 2 words he would never have described Tony with. 

Once getting home he immediately went to work to finish some of those assignments he had. He made sure to finish all the homework for today as well. 

After a few hours of working he ordered some pizza knowing his mom was on another late shift. He went up to his room and put on some TV. 

He wasn’t paying attention to the TV and was lost in his thoughts. They were all about Tony which was no surprise. He took his phone out and kept looking at Tony’s number. He got all giddy inside, he felt like a middle school girl with a dumb crush. 

Part of him thought maybe this whole thing wasn’t a good idea, but his other half was saying to just go with it. 

He knew his friends more so Bucky would ask about it tomorrow during school, and if they found out it was Tony they wouldn’t let him even go near his house. 

He decided to just lie if and when they ask him. Maybe now he could have the chance to ask Tony what happened at that party weeks ago. 

He fell asleep to all these thoughts in his head. 

He was gonna have to start getting used to these feelings once again.


	13. Sorry to interrupt

Steve’s morning went by pretty fast; he wasn’t paying attention to much. All he wanted was the school day to be over and done with. 

Once he was picked up by Bucky he tried to dodge any questions about his tutor by asking what happened at practice. It worked so he just kept the subject on that. 

They made it to school with some time to spare, but Steve just went to class. He went to his seat and took out all his needed supplies for the class. He handed in missing assignments he had to Mr.Coulson. After a few minutes went by the bell rang and he just kept his eyes on the door. 

The class was almost full when in walked Tony alongside Rhodey. They took their seats and that’s when Tony looked up at Steve. It was for a few seconds, but then Steve realized it was too long so he quickly dropped his head. 

Throughout the class he would turn his head to the side to look at Tony, but if he saw any sign of movement he would look away. 

After class ended he walked out normally and went on with his day. 

He made it to lunch where he sat down at his usual table with all his friends. Once everyone got their lunch and started eating Peggy asked Steve, “So who’s your new tutor Stevie?” Everyone looked over at him waiting for an answer. 

“It’s no one just someone who wants to keep a nice record or something like that,” he responded quickly trying to finish whatever conversation was happening. 

“Oh come on tell us, wait let me guess it’s that little freshman that always follows Bruce around! What's his name Peter something.” Steve just rolled his eyes taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Parker! That's the kid's name. He’s adorable. I love him” Natasha said laughing. 

“No it’s not him just some kid alright it’s not even important,” Steve said hoping they finally dropped the subject.

“Whatever you say punk,” Bucky said, finally backing off. 

The conversation ended and they all went on to talk about something else. 

Steve spent the rest of the day in his thoughts. He kept staring at the clock waiting for the day to end. 

Once the last class ended he rushed to practice. He got onto the field and played his usual plays. He just couldn’t wait till practice ended.

He didn’t know if it was because he wanted to go see Tony or because he wanted to get it over with. 

Tony had a normal morning for the most part. He woke up earlier to pick up Rhodey and pass by a coffee shop for breakfast. They talked about stuff, but Tony seemed distant or uninterested. 

“Hey you alright? You seem out of it.” Rhodey said waving his hands in front of his face. 

“Yeah just got a lot on my mind,” he said truthfully. He wanted to talk to Rhodey about these certain issues. He was his best friend after all, but Tony didn’t know how he would react.

After breakfast they made their way to school and walked to class together. Tony walked into class not looking to where Steve was sitting. He sat down and put his backpack on his right side. 

He got his stuff out and before he knew it he was making direct eye contact with Steve. It was only for a few seconds, but in those seconds Tony enjoyed being able to look him in the eyes. 

‘What I would do to look into his eyes every second of the day- God shut up’ he thought while mentally slapping himself. 

He tried his hardest throughout the day to not look for or at Steve. At least not until they met at his place. 

He spent the rest of the day waiting till that moment when the last bell rang. Once it rang he went straight to his car to drive home.

He ran up the stairs to his front door greeted by Jarvis.  
“Good afternoon sir,” he said while walking alongside Tony. 

“Hey J, did you make su-” he was cut off by Jarvis, “Yes don’t worry sir we are stocked up on everything.” 

Tony just smiled and made his way to his workshop thanking Jarvis. 

He looked at his clock which only barely said 3:14. Which meant he still had to wait a few hours till Steve came over. He decided he just had to get him off his mind and wait. He blasted some of his favorite music and got to work on the little gadgets he had. 

Time would soon pass by. 

Once practice ended Steve practically dragged Bucky to his car so he could drop him off. Once Bucky stopped in front of his house he got out quickly. Running inside saying a quick “bye” and “thanks.

He ran up and took what felt like the quickest shower he’d ever taken. He changed and hesitantly some cologne. 

He checked the time and it said 5:36 so he looked back into his phone. Tony had left his address when he asked for his phone yesterday. He didn’t want to walk knowing it would take a while, but he couldn’t ask Bucky for a ride. 

He went into his dusty garage and looked for his bike, which he hadn’t used since he was a freshman. 

Compared to Steve now it looked like a kiddie bike, but it was all he had now. 

He put the address on his phone's GPS and made his way to Tony’s house.

Once the GPS said 1 min away by making a turn he turned off his phone. He knew which house it was by the huge size and gates which were now open. 

He biked to the front and left his bike on the edge of the staircase leading to the front doors. He gulped loudly feeling very intimidated for at this point for too many reasons.

He was about to knock when the door was opened by a man. He was wearing a uniform of some sort. 

“Hello Mr-?” the man said waiting for Steve's response. 

“O-Oh me uh Steve I mean Steve Rogers. I’m here to see” he was cut off by the man. 

“Mr.Stark yes I’m aware, come inside I’ll lead you to him.” Steve went inside looking in awe at how beautiful his house was. He came to his senses that the man was probably a butler of some sort. 

They walked past a few hallways that had several doors and paintings. Jarvis stopped before some glass doors suggested he go in. 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said as the man walked away. 

He opened the door and heard music blasting while also hearing the sound of tools hitting each other. He saw Tony’s back was faced towards him. Steve hadn’t said anything because he was admiring what was happening. 

The way Tony was in an almost trance making things Steve could never understand. The way Tony ran his hands through his hair and wiped his sweat on his shirt made Steve imagine some thing’s he shouldn’t. 

He realized he probably looked like a stalker so he spoke up.

“Uh don’t mean to interrupt your uh building session but I’m here,” he said as Tony flinched, turning back and looking at him while he turned his music off. 

They just looked at each other and Steve smiled a nice but awkward smile. 

‘Here we go’ they both thought while still just staring back at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so I guess I lied I was gonna have their night included in this chapter hence why I said it was gonna be a long ish one. I forgot to write yesterday night because I fell asleep and I wanted to at least make sure a chapter is out tonight! 
> 
> I'm gonna have A LOT of free time tomorrow so I think I'll be writing 2 chapters! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! 
> 
> Stay safe :)


	14. Elephant in the room

Tony was scared hearing a voice interrupt his music. He turned around and saw Steve standing there with a small smile. Tony just coughed and put down his tools. 

“Uh hey sorry, I didn’t know you were here,” Tony said awkwardly walking towards him.

“It’s all good” Steve said standing there leaning side to side. 

“So um follow me I guess” Tony gestured the door. Tony left first Steve following him right behind him. 

Before making their way to Tony’s room where they were gonna study he stopped at the steps. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” He asked looking back at him.

“Uh yeah water would be nice thanks,” Steve said quietly. 

Tony called Jarvis asking if he could bring up 2 glasses of water and Tony’s favorite chips. He went up the stairs and turned back once to make sure Steve was behind him. He looked like a little kid in a big toy store. 

Tony turned back as they neared his room and laughed quietly to himself. 

He opened the door and they both walked in. He told Steve he could sit at the desk. Tony quickly went into his closet changing his shirt. 

He got outside and saw Steve just sitting down awkwardly. He grabbed a chair from the other side of his room and dragged it to his desk. 

He was about to sit down when Jarvis walked in with their drinks and chips. 

“Here you are sir.” He said putting them on the desk. 

“Thank you sir” Steve said while Tony said a quick.” Thanks j” waving goodbye as Jarvis left the room. 

Then the room went silent no one saying anything. This was how it was gonna be every other day if neither one was gonna say something. 

Tony sighed and turned to face Steve, “alright let's just talk about the elephant in the room before we dive into the wonderful world of physics.” 

Steve turned back, crossing his arms and looking right at Tony. 

“Listen I know I’ve probably made your life hell and I can’t change what happened but can we put that all behind us and start over.” 

Steve just threw his head back and sighed running his hands. 

“I suppose I can try and do and do that,” Steve said. 

“Oh wow okay did not expect you to agree so quick!?” Tony said sounding surprised.

Steve laughed he laughed which made tony feel somewhat happy. He made him laugh which was not something he’d done in the past. 

“I guess I’m just very forgiving,” Steve said smiling

“Well then I suppose we should get on with physics,” Tony said pulling his notes out. 

Steve nodded and pulled out his books and homework. 

Throughout their time together tony would catch himself just staring at Steve. They made some jokes here and there. They acted civil and almost friendly. He didn’t think that’s how today would go. 

After 2 hours went by they decided to call it a night and tony walked him to the front door. 

He was feeling a bit sad that he was leaving which was no surprise. 

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tony said as Steve walked out. 

“Tomorrow? O-oh right class yeah I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” He said walking away.

Tony closed the door and turned around with a big smile on his face. He ran back up to his room and smiled. He fell back onto his head remembering everything that had happened. 

He kept seeing that smile he had and the way he laughed. The way his cologne smelled and how he paid attention to every word tony said. 

He fell asleep to all those thoughts feeling happier than he had yesterday. 

Before he knew it Steve was following tony out the door to a staircase. They stopped before going up the stairs and tony had asked him if he wanted something to drink. He quickly responded with water still feeling awkward. 

They went up the stairs and Steve had never seen a house this big. It was designed to perfection and Steve couldn’t help but admire it.

They made it into what was Tony’s room and Steve looked around. It was the size of Steve’s room x3. There were a few trophies on the wall and a huge desk in the corner. 

Tony had told him he could sit on the desk. He did and while he sat down tony went into his apparent walk-in closet and changed his shirt. Steve couldn’t help but look at him while he did so. He turned away the moment tony was about to turn. 

While Tony was sitting down that same man who was at the door walked in. He put some chips and their waters in front of them.

While he said thank you he heard tony mention his name which was J, from the looks of it. 

After a while of just looking back at each other tony spoke up. “Alright let’s talk about the elephant in the room before we dive into the wonderful world of physics.” 

Steve knew exactly what he was talking about. He then heard what he never thought tony would say to him. “Listen I know I’ve probably made your life hell and I can’t change what happened but can we put that all behind us and start over.” 

Steve just looked at him while throwing his head back sighing. Mostly out of confusion and a little bit of happiness. 

He knew that there had to be good in Tony since he had said this. It might not be the big apology Steve had thought about, but it was close enough to a possible start. That was enough for Steve at the moment.

He agreed telling tony he would try to do it. Which made tony look surprised making a simple comment about how quickly Steve agreed. Which made Steve laugh at his response. 

“I guess I’m just very forgiving” he said shrugging his shoulders with a still smile on his face. He hadn't realized, but Tony as well had a smile on his face.

After he said that, Tony had said they should get started with physics. Steve agreed and got out his books from his bag. 

While they were together he made sure to listen to every word tony said. Sometimes while writing he could feel Tony’s gaze on him. This was probably due to him looking at what he was doing, but it still made Steve feel somewhat safe. 

After about 2 hours had gone by they both decided to call it a night. Steve gathered his things and tony walked with him to the front door. 

Tony had said they’d see each other tomorrow which made Steve a little confused, but then he remembered they had 2 classes together. He felt stupid and responded, “Tomorrow? O-oh right class yeah I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” 

He felt so dumb he started to feel himself turn red so he turned around quickly and walked to his bike. He quickly got on it and started to bike back home. He set his phone GPS again and biked as fast as he could. 

He was just so happy at what had happened tonight he was biking fast he couldn’t stop. He missed his house by a couple of feet so he drove back and got off his bike throwing it to the side. 

He went inside and ran straight to his room falling onto the bed. He kept smiling thinking about Tony and how they made small jokes throughout the night. It felt like a dream and he couldn’t wait till he saw him again whether it be at school tomorrow or his house again Thursday night. 

He fell asleep still thinking about Tony except for this time it was different. He deep down felt that maybe Tony wasn’t who everyone thought he was. He was bound to prove it at least to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! hope you all are still enjoying the story.  
> It may feel a little rushed not having that much dialogue but thats because I'm focusing on having their next few encounters with more detail if that makes sense.  
> Please keep reading and make sure you comment anything you like. I'd love to hear feedback!  
> Stay safe


	15. Hand gestures

Tony woke up the next day wanting more than ever to go to school and see Steve again. He ran down the steps into the kitchen. He grabbed a coffee and a pop tart. While walking to his car and taking a sip of his coffee he saw his dad also walking out.

“Dad,” Tony said, simply acknowledging the presence of his father. His father just looked at him and went to his car.

That would have set Tony off for a bad morning, but he kept thinking of Steve which made him feel better. 

He put on some music and drove to school singing loudly. He usually did this whenever he was alone, and since he didn’t have to pick up Rhodey today, he decided to let loose. 

He went inside the school and met with his friends. While Rhodey was saying something Pepper whispered into his ear. 

“You seem abnormally happy?” she said making it sound like he was sad all the time. 

“Is it a shock that I indeed have emotions Pep?” he said chuckling while she rolled her eyes. 

“No, but I’d like to know the reason,” She said, making those pleading eyes she always did when wanting something.

“It’s nothing just in a good mood that’s all” he said knowing he couldn’t tell her the real reason.

“I know when you’re lying Tony, but I know you’ll tell me soon enough or you’ll tell Rhodey and I’ll pry it out of him.” 

Tony just laughed and shrugged as the bell rang and they walked to class together. 

While walking in he saw that Steve was already in class and a small smile formed onto Tony's lips. He hid it as soon Steve looked up. Steve did in fact wave at him while he sat down. Tony gave him a nod and lifted his hand in a small gesture to say hi. 

As class started Tony thought to himself, ‘seriously a hand gesture ?! I have a mouth why can't I just say hi!’ 

He shook his head, putting his head in his hands. It was gonna take time for actual conversations during school. 

After class he watched as Steve leaves while waiting for Pepper to pick up her stuff. While walking out and saying goodbye to pepper, Rhodey asked him a question.

“You talking to Rogers now or something?” he said, sounding somewhat angry or slightly disappointed. 

Tony didn’t know what to say so he just came to a somewhat easy way out. “Don’t know what you're talking about,” he said hoping Rhodey didn't push further. 

“You nodded at him when class started. What’s up with that?” Tony hadn’t realized Rhodey saw, but now he had to find a way out of these questions. 

“I think you’re going crazy. If anything I moved my head while I sat down.” He tried to laugh it off hoping Rhodey believed him. 

“Guess you’re right maybe I am,” Rhodey said walking into his next class. Tony walked to his class and took a deep breath. He could tell Rhodey didn’t fully believe him. He had to watch what he did from now on.

For his and Steve’s sake. 

Steve woke up feeling like he couldn’t wait to go to school. He woke up early got ready and went out to the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast. 

“Hey where were you last night? Bucky’s?” she said handing him a plate of pancakes. 

“No, tutor” he said forgetting to tell her about what happened with his grades.

“Tutor? For what you’re practically passing every class with As and Bs right?” she said and Steve just stayed silent eating his food. 

“Right?” she said looking directly at his eyes. 

Steve sighed, he hated disappointing her knowing how hard she works for him.

“I fell a little behind” he said and she put her hands on her hips. 

“B-But don't worry I’m almost done with all the missing assignments and I only need a tutor for Physics! Don’t worry I promise I’m not gonna fail any classes.” 

She just looked at him and nodded trusting that he would. “Fine, but if you slip up again you won’t be allowed onto that football field again you hear me?” 

Steve nodded knowing she was serious about that. 

“Who’s your tutor?” she asked and Steve gulped, not wanting to tell her. 

“Uh just some kid- look mom I gotta go Bucky’s gonna be here any minute I’ll see you tonight,” he said quickly finishing his pancake running up and kissing her forehead goodbye. He heard a loud “Be safe I love you!” before he shut the door. 

After a few minutes Bucky showed up and they made their way to school.

They got to school and they went to their usual spot. While everyone else chatted away he stayed quiet. He counted down till the bell rang. Once it did he ran inside his class taking his seat. 

He tried to look normal waiting for Tony to walk in. He wanted to see if he would acknowledge him today.

As he walked in Tony looked directly at Steve. He decided to wave at Tony while he was about to sit. Tony nodded back and made a hand gesture. Steve hadn’t expected that so he turned his back to the teacher with a small smile. 

That was enough for him at least for now. He spent the rest of the class thinking about tomorrow. 

As class ended he picked up his stuff and left feeling happier. He went the rest of the day feeling like today he had made progress to who Tony was. 

Steve was still into proving that there was more to him. He wasn’t gonna stop anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So these in between chapters are probably this length just because It's little moments that won't be apart of the longer chapters.  
> Hope you're all still enjoying   
> Make sure to comment anything you'd like!  
> Stay Safe


	16. Small conversations

Thursday night came by quickly and Tony was waiting for the moment his front door rang. He hoped more conversation would come out of tonight. As he checked the clock for what would be the 5th time the door rang. Tony ran over stopping Jarvis from opening the door. 

He opened the door and there stood Steve holding his backpack. Tony couldn’t help but think about how adorable he looked. “Hey come on in.” 

“Thanks,” Steve said, walking in as Tony closed the door behind him. Tony pointed to the stairs, “well same place as Tuesday.” 

Steve nodded walking up the stairs, Tony behind him. While they walked up the stairs Tony’s eyes slowly lowered ‘Damn what I would do to just squish that-’ 

His thoughts were interrupted with Steve asking a question, “Uh mind if I use the bathroom?” Tony opened the door to his room, “Yeah Yeah no problem keep going straight to the second door on your left.” 

He watched to make sure he went into the right room and then he walked into his own. He sat down at the desk waiting for Steve to come back. He was throwing a tennis ball in between his hands when Steve finally walked in. 

Steve sat down and smiled at him which made butterflies go through his stomach. He watched as Steve got his books and pencils out. He knew once they started with the work they wouldn’t have many conversations. 

“So you guys have a game tomorrow?” Tony asked while Steve turned his head towards him.

“Yup” 

Tony wanted more conversation but he knew he was probably gonna have to work it out of him. “Never been a huge fan of sports myself.” 

“Why’s that?” Steve asked, sounding genuinely curious about what the answer might be. 

“Don’t know, never had the I guess normal childhood memories of dad taking me to games or playing little league so never got the chance to I guess learn to like it.” Tony shrugged, throwing the tennis ball up and catching it. 

“I never really enjoyed the game either, not until Bucky made me go to his games. I wanted to learn how to play, but for obvious reasons I couldn’t.” Tony didn’t think Steve would add on to their mini conversation.

“Well I mean you just got late to the game, but I bet you play uh nice,” Tony said feeling stupid saying the last part. 'Nice really! you couldn't say good or anything other than nice.' he thought to himself 

“You should come to tomorrow’s game. Maybe the reason you don’t like it is because you’ve never been to a game.” 

“If I got time I guess I can stop by.” Tony said, trying his hardest to sound ‘cool’. Steve just smiled that smile that could brighten anyone's day. 

They moved onto the homework, but Tony couldn’t stop and think about how Steve had invited him to tomorrow's game. They were making progress.

Once their 2 hours came to an end Tony walked Steve to the front door. “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Steve nodded walking out. He turned back waving goodbye and with that Tony closed the door. 

Smiling he walked over to the kitchen sitting down to eat the plate Jarvis had out. He looked up to see Jarvis with a sly smile on his face. “What are you smiling at?” Tony asked, and Jarvis just chuckled.   
“Nothing sir, but I will say I hope for your sake Mr.Roger's presence becomes familiar here.” He then left the room. 

“What do you mean ‘for my sake’- Jarvis come back!” He had already left, but Tony had mentally agreed with him. He hoped Steve would keep coming. 

Steve was making his way to Tony’s house hoping he wasn’t late. He made it into the house that wouldn’t leave his mind. He set his bike on the side again and ran up the steps. He rang the doorbell expecting the same man from last time. He was surprised to see it was Tony who answered. 

He went inside and followed Tony’s words walking up the stairs. As he was in front of the room he asked where the bathroom was. Once he got into the bathroom he took out his cologne and put it on. He grabbed a mint and deodorant hoping he at least smelled okay. He splashed his face with water and took a deep breath.

He went back to the room seeing Tony was already sitting down. He sat down and started to take his stuff out. He heard Tony ask about tomorrow’s game. Steve responded with a “yup” not knowing what else to say. He couldn’t tell if it was just small talk or Tony genuinely cared about his answers.

When Tony said he never really enjoyed the game Steve wanted to find out why. Part of him wanted to see if he could get Tony to go to a game. 

“Don’t know, never had the childhood memories of dad taking me to games or playing little league so never got the chance to I guess learn to like it.” When Steve heard that he felt bad but could also agree with why that was a good reason. 

It sounded like they were having things in common so he wanted to show Tony that “I never really enjoyed the game either, not until Bucky made me go to his games. I wanted to learn how to play, but for obvious reasons I couldn’t.” 

Steve had realized that for the first time they were having an actual conversation. 

He smiled slightly hearing Tony’s last sentence about him playing well or nice as he put it. He wanted to still try and get Tony to go to a game without making it sound weird. 

“You should come to tomorrow’s game. Maybe the reason you don’t like it is because you’ve never been to a game.” Steve waited for a response he hoped would be a good one. 

He could tell through Tony’s tone he tried to play it cool by saying he might stop by. It made Steve feel even more excited about tomorrow's game. He couldn’t help but put on a big smile which he saw Tony look at. 

After that last gaze they got into Steve’s work and tried to at least focus on that for the next 2 hours. Throughout that time Steve kept imagining tomorrow’s game with Tony there. 

When Tony was walking him to the door he caught the stare of the same man who was in the kitchen. He smiled, waving which Steve politely returned. He went outside as Tony said, “So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” 

Steve just nodded making his way down the steps. Steve waved goodbye. He heard the door close and looked back making sure Tony wasn’t there. He jumped up pumping his fist repeating, “Yes!” 

He then realized there could be cameras so he got onto his bike and rode back home. Opening his front door he didn’t see his mom’s keys so he knew that she was probably working another late night. 

He got out some leftovers from last night and put it into the microwave. While he ate it he kept thinking about him and Tony’s conversation. It was small but it showed they were getting somewhat closer. 

He wasn’t getting his hopes up too much for the game. They would probably not make any interaction, but if he went it’d make Steve want to play his best. 

He knew that soon enough they’d have more conversations like this. Steve doesn’t care how long it takes for that to happen he’ll just be happy when it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I didn't update these past 2 days but I did post a little one shot if you want to check that out.   
> I hope you all keep reading and are enjoying the story so far  
> Don't forget to comment anything you'd like I love feedback   
> Stay safe!


	17. Game Night

During the next school day anytime he would catch a glance at Steve whether it be in the hall or class he would nod at him. It was his way of communicating with him without actually saying or doing much. Steve always returned the nod with a smile or even hand gesture. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel a sense of joy anytime that happened. He also couldn’t wait till tonight's game. He was more excited about seeing Steve than the actual game, but it is what it is. 

After school he dropped Rhodey off at his house and went home. Making it home he went straight to his refrigerator grabbing a soda. He saw Jarvis walk over handing him a coaster for his drink. “Will you be staying home today or shall I save you a plate of dinner?” referencing the many parties Tony goes to on Fridays. 

“I will be heading out but just to a football game and those last like 2 hours so I think I’ll be back early enough.” 

“A football game sir? I don’t recall you ever taking interest in sporting events.” Jarvis seemed curious about Tony’s new interest in the game. 

“Yeah well um have to at least go to one during my high school years right?” Tony didn’t want to bring up Steve knowing Jarvis would make another innuendo like yesterday. 

Jarvis just nodded his head and walked away still looking suspicious of Tony’s actions. Tony was left alone in the kitchen finishing his drink and scrolling through his phone. He checked the time and it was about 3 hours to kill before the game. 

He decided to spend time on a project he had been working on for a few weeks. His dad’s yearly expo for new inventions was coming up and he wanted to finally show his dad something he could be proud of. Tony locked himself in the workshop setting a timer for 3 hours. For the first time he was taking note of how much time before he left the workshop. 

Steve spent the day thinking if Tony would show up to the game. He took note of the fact that throughout the day Tony made gestures towards him when they saw each other. He hoped that was a sign maybe he would go to the game, but it was a small chance he would go. 

He was daydreaming about it on the way home, which Bucky took notice of. “What are you thinking about?” Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by Bucky’s question. 

“Nothing just thinking I guess” Steve wanted to tell Bucky, but he knew what he would say, more importantly, what he’d do.

“Alright, whatever you say,” 

Bucky pulled up to Steve’s house. “I gotta go meet up with Natasha so I’ll pick you up in about an hour and a half.” 

“Alright thanks Buck. I’ll see ya” with that Steve went inside his house to rest up before the game. The coach had let them go home instead of staying for extra practice time. Steve didn’t care what the reason was he just enjoyed taking a break before the game. He set his stuff down in the living room and went to grab an apple from the kitchen. He went up to his room and sat down on his bed. 

He had short of an hour to get ready so to kill time he decided to finish a painting he was working on. He went to work putting his headphones on and taking his brushes out. While he was painting it was as if he had absolutely nothing on his mind. He couldn’t think about anything else but his painting. No one and nothing crossed his mind for that one hour. It was one of the reasons why he loved it so much. 

He looked down and realized Bucky would be here in about 30 minutes. He wiped whatever paint he had off on his shirt and pants. 

He grabbed his bag with water and clothes for after since he would be staying at Bucky’s once the game was over. He put on his jersey and some sweatpants while waiting for bucky. 

After a while he got a text from Bucky telling Steve he was outside. Steve went out the door and walked over to Buckys. Natasha and Peggy both were in the backside of the car. 

“What’s up meathead,” Natasha said, patting his shoulder. “Well hello to you two again.” Steve smiled looking back at them. 

They all had their usual small talks in the car before making it to school. Natasha went to meet with the rest of the Cheer team to practice whatever it is they did. Peggy went to get a good seat on the bleachers before everyone made it to the field. Bucky and Steve both went to the locker room to change. The whole time Steve kept wondering when and if Tony would show up. 

They were almost done with warmups while JV was on their last few minutes of the game. By now the bleachers were all filled up and people were waiting for the last game. 

Once JV ended and the whole spiel before a game started ended the team went out to play. Steve didn’t look up at the stands mostly because he was scared of being disappointed that Tony didn’t show. Even though he didn’t know if he was there he played his best mostly trying impress. 

After the second quarter half time was called and players went to get water and take a break. While jogging to the benches he looked up to see Tony was standing next to the fence beside the stands. 

Tony waved, he waved at him giving him a sort of smile that came off as a smirk. Steve couldn’t control his childlike smile that comes out. He waved back trying his hardest to play it cool. It was probably not working out. 

“Hey, who you waving at punk?” A very sweaty Bucky asked Steve. When Bucky turned to see whoever it was Steve saw Tony turn away quickly as if he was scared of being looked at by Bucky. 

“Oh, no-no one, just a… friend,” Steve said, grabbing a drink from his bottle. “One you’re a terrible a liar. Two I think I already know who it is.” that made Steve’s eyes widen. 

“I think you’ve found yourself a new crush or maybe even a boyfriend whom you don’t want to tell me about.” Bucky made sure to whisper the words ‘boyfriend’ making sure no one heard. His tone made it seem like a joke, but after Steve froze, Bucky’s eyes widened and he started smiling.

Steve started turning red not knowing what to say. He didn’t get a chance to even try to say something because coaches called the team in for a huddle. The entire time Bucky just gave Steve a ‘We’re talking about this later’ look.

Steve spent the rest of the game in his thoughts. He had to figure out a way to explain his situation without mentioning Tony. 

After the game was over Natasha and Peggy met up with them after they got their bags congratulating them again on another win. 

Bucky was still giving Steve the same look while walking to the car and dropping off both girls. On the way to Bucky’s house neither one said anything not yet at least. 

When they walked into Bucky’s house Steve said hello to Bucky's parents and then they made their way to Bucky’s room. “You can take a shower in the guest room. We can order some food after.” Bucky threw a towel to Steve and then walked into his bathroom.

Steve grabbed his clothes and did so. After the shower he went back to Bucky’s room shaking his hair. ‘Like a dog’ as Steve’s mom would say. 

Bucky was sitting on his bean bag chair ordering food. He mouthed out ‘pizza’ to Steve who gave him an 'ok' hand gesture.  
After he was done ordering Steve sat down on the opposite side on the bed. After not saying anything for a few minutes Bucky spoke up. 

“Sooo who’s the boyfriend,” he said and Steve just groaned loudly falling onto his back while Bucky started laughing. “I’m not dating anyone Buck.” 

“Okay okay so maybe you’re not dating anyone, but you’re obviously talking to someone.” Bucky knew Steve well enough that at this point Steve couldn’t lie. 

“Why do you think that?” Steve wondered what it was that made it seem like he was talking to someone. 

“Well you’ve been daydreaming a lot this past week. I saw you say hi to someone in the hall and whenever you did you got all giddy. The person who was at the game made you blush like a fucking tomato. So I think it’s very obvious you’re talking to someone. Now tell me who it is!” Bucky exclaimed and Steve had to find a way out of it. 

“Well I mean I won’t tell you who it is but I will tell you that we’re not necessarily talking. Although maybe I have some small feelings towards him and we do talk just a little though.” Bucky looked happy for Steve. It made Steve feel guilty lying to him, but it was the only way. 

“Finally! Well I won’t care who it is, but if and when you guys go out I deserve to know. To make sure he's good for you.” Steve just playfully through a pillow at him. 

“I don’t think we’ll go out, but fine yes if that happens which chances are 1/1000 then I’ll tell you.” 

“Oh come on he’s probably dying to ask you out.” Steve rolled his eyes, “No he’s not plus I’m betting he’s straighter than a ruler.” 

“Hey you never know Punk.” With that the conversation slowly ended. They both went on to talk about the game and school stuff. 

The door rang and Bucky went to go get the food. He came back with drinks and plates. They decided on watching Jaws which was one of their favorite movies. Steve sat on the bed while Bucky jumped onto the beanbag.

As the movie went on and they ate Bucky became engrossed in the movie. Out of nowhere Steve’s phone buzzed with a text. Picking it up he thought it was his mom, but when he looked at the name it said, Tony. 

He practically choked on his drink seeing Tony texted him.  
“Shhh” he heard Bucky say without even turning away from the television. 

He opened his phone to read the text. 

Tony: Apparently I did have time to stop by the game

Steve didn't know what to send back but since he read the text he had to send something back quickly. Or maybe not too quickly he didn't want to seem desperate.

Steve: Was it as terrible as you thought it’d be?

2 minutes passed and tony hadn't responded or even seen it yet. ‘You probably texted back too quickly idiot.’ He thought to himself. 

Tony: wasn’t so bad but all the yelling from the stands probably gave me some serious ear problems

Steve: you get used to it 

He hoped Tony caught on to what he was trying to say. 

Tony: I guess so Rogers. Or maybe it’s because you have a huge helmet to cover your ears 

Steve: I guess you should’ve worn a helmet then

Tony: Maybe next time I will 

Steve could feel himself turning red in seconds. There would possibly be the next time he goes to a game. 

Tony: Before I forget I was thinking we meet somewhere else tomorrow. My house will be overrun by a bunch of annoying businessmen

Steve: That’s fine with me. Where’d you want to meet? 

Tony: well I hate libraries and I’ll probably be hungry anyways so is the Daytime Grill alright with you

Steve was slightly panicked at this point. If anything he thought Tony would cancel if they couldn’t meet at his house. 

Steve: Yeah that’s fine at 2:00 right?

Tony: yeah I’ll see you then 

With that Steve decided to not respond knowing that was where the conversation ended. He was looking through the messages with a small smile. He put his phone down and kept watching the movie. 

Bucky turned around once and had a confused look on his face. 

“Why are you smiling? People are literally dying Psychopath” Steve let out a loud laugh seeing the death scene playing.

“It’s just my resting face I guess and also it’s fake people dying,” Steve said as Bucky turned back murmuring something Steve couldn’t make out. 

He wanted to tell Bucky why but he’d already said too much. Maybe if anything did happen, which was extremely doubtful, Steve would tell Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!  
> Comment any feedback!  
> Stay Safe


	18. What did I get myself into

Tony’s timer went off for the game and he grabbed a sweatshirt and his keys. He said goodbye to Jarvis and went to his car. He was dreading having to stay the 2 hours but he was gonna be able to see Steve which was the highlight of the night. 

Once making it to the field he put his hood up and sat furthest from the students in his grade. He didn’t want to talk to anyone just pay attention to Steve. He watched as players ran onto the field and the cheerleaders said their yippee’ and ‘hoorahs’. He could tell which one was Steve immediately from his bright blonde hair. 

As the game started he couldn’t tell who was scoring and who wasn't. He guessed that whenever people screamed on this side of the field they scored a point. After what felt like hours of game time passed he got up to stretch his legs. While standing next to the fence he saw all the players start jogging to the benches. Half time was called. 

He stood next to the fence with his arms crossed when his eyes met with Steve’s. It was obvious they were looking directly at each other so Tony decided to wave at him. He smiled seeing Steve waved back which in return Steve gave off a cute little smile. Tony saw Barnes walk over to Steve while turning to Tony’s direction. He panicked turning to the side hiding his face. 

‘He’s not gonna murder you, idiot! Well actually he could’ Tony was thinking to himself as he left the field. That was enough contact for Tony, and he couldn’t risk Barnes noticing him. 

He drove back home happy at the little interaction they had. It seemed to be a genuine smile that came out of Steve. He never thought he’d make Steve smile. 

When he reached his house Jarvis set his dinner on the table. He thanked him when suddenly his mom and dad walked into the kitchen as well. His father had Jarvis excused while grabbing a drink of scotch. 

“Hey sweetie how was school?” His mom spoke up sitting down next to him. Tony looked up with an annoyed face, he hated it when his parents tried to make conversation like this. It was obvious they didn't care. 

“Same as usual” 

“I hope that means good.” tony nodded eating another piece of his food. 

“Well me and your father just wanted to let you know we have a gathering here at the house tomorrow. A lot of very important people who work in good companies are gonna be here. It’d be good to start making connections for your future so maybe you should join us it's at 3:00” Tony looked up to see his father and his face clearly showed that this was his mother's idea. 

“I can't I have-” Tony was cut off by his father. “What another party Tony? Gonna go get drunk at some frat house just to be arrested? Again. ” he laughed at the actions Tony had done in the past which made Tony’s blood boil. 

“Honey stop”

“No you know what, maybe he should go do that. God knows he’ll just ruin the party tomorrow. I don’t know why you even know why you try Maria; he doesn’t care about his future.” At this point Tony wanted to get up and hit his father across the face. He had his fist all balled up but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. 

“Ah yes my biggest goal in life is to be a complete disappointment dad.” Tony rolled his eyes, not having the energy to fight with him. Before walking away he turned back once, “You can go to hell!” 

He wasn’t gonna deal with him at least not today. He ran up to his room even after his mom was calling him down. He locked the door and sat down at his desk. He didn’t know why his dad always looked at him like he was the biggest mistake he ever made. 

Tony was in a good mood after all at least before that encounter. He was being somewhat impulsive and decided to text Steve. 

Tony: Apparently I did have time to stop by the game

‘Oh god did I just send that?’ He started to somewhat panic. ‘Did that sound mean probably did. Oh god.” He threw his phone on his bed when he heard a buzz. He didn’t want to see it, but he also wanted to at the same time. He jumped to grab his phone and read the text. He tried to think of a somewhat witty response. 

Reading the text after which said ‘you get used to it’. Tony thought about how that could be an almost invitation to go see him at future games. It made Tony wonder if Steve would just blatantly tell him to go to future games. 

Tony: I guess so Rogers. Or maybe it’s because you have a huge helmet to cover your ears 

Steve: I guess you should’ve worn a helmet then

Tony: maybe next time I will 

‘Maybe next time I will’ that should've given Steve the hint that Tony wanted to go to his games. It might have been subtle but he should’ve got what he was saying, right? 

Tony realized he should tell him about the change of plans for tomorrow. He didn’t want to be home after the whole ordeal that happened in the kitchen. They made plans to meet at the Daytime Grill. Tony was hoping that this would give them a chance to talk more. 

Tony spent the rest of the night looking at the texts wondering how Steve felt. Part of him was thinking there was a chance Steve had the same feelings. ‘There’s no chance in hell though’ he said out loud before going to sleep. 

Steve woke up close to falling flat on his face. Bucky was on the other side of the bed practically kicking him off. Steve would usually take the floor but they just both ended up crashing on the bed. If this happened before it wouldn’t be so bad because Steve used to be half of Bucky. Now Steve was the size of the bed and Bucky was a kicker. 

“Morning sleeping beauty” Bucky groggily said as he kicked Steve completely off the bed. 

Steve fell completely off the bed now wide awake, “First of all, Ow. Second of all morning to you too.” Steve got up stretching his back and neck. 

Bucky grabbed his phone, probably texting Natasha some lovey-dovey ‘good morning sweetie’. Steve grabbed his phone wishing he would get those texts from a certain someone. Both boys' heads shot up when Bucky’s mom yelled out, “Boys breakfast is ready”. They ran down the stairs fighting like 7-year-olds. Bucky’s mom always had a whole feast prepared for breakfast. 

While they sat down Steve as always thanked her, “Thank you Mrs.Barnes this looks amazing.” She just gave him that soft motherly smile. “You’re welcome Steve, but how many times do I have to tell you. You call me Winni, you're family to us.” Steve just nodded smiling. She walked away with 2 cups of coffee up the stairs. 

It was true what she said about them being family. Bucky’s parents were always like a second pair to Steve. Especially as kids when Steve’s parents couldn’t be there for him. This is why Bucky is so overprotective of him, he’s practically his brother. 

They finished breakfast and as many times as Bucky told Steve it was okay he still cleaned the table and washed the dishes. They went back to Bucky’s room and hung out for a few more hours. 

Steve checked his phone once and the time was 12:45. He hadn’t realized he had a bit over an hour left till he met with Tony. “Hey I gotta go do you mind giving me a lift home?” Steve was grabbing his bag and phone. 

“Yeah sure come on” Bucky grabbed his keys and they went out to his car not before Steve said goodbye to Bucky’s parents as usual. 

When they got in the car Steve had been checking his phone every 2 seconds as if an hour would go by quickly. 

“You look nervous what’s up with you” Bucky had noticed what he kept doing. 

“Nothing just have plans with someo-” He stopped himself knowing Bucky would just put 2 and 2 together from their conversation last night. “With my mom” he finished the sentence quickly. 

Bucky just gave a mumbled, “mmhmm sure” with that dumb smile. ‘I need to practice my lying’ he thought to himself as they neared his house. Steve got out of the car and closed the door. Before he turned to walk away Bucky spoke up, “Have fun on your date lover boy!” 

Steve turned red making a gruff noise, “It’s not a date!” he said before thinking. Bucky drove away and Steve could hear his loud laugh echoing in the car. He sighed at his stupidity and went into his house, closing the door. 

He dropped his bag in the kitchen and went to change from his pajamas that he never got out of in Bucky's house. He changed into jeans and a regular t-shirt. He checked on his mom who was sound asleep. She had a bunch of books next to her which showed she was probably studying late again. He made sure to put them all organized on the floor so she would be comfortable. 

He checked his watch and it was 1:10 so he sat on his bed waiting for the minutes to pass. Steve made sure he had somewhat enough money for food and his backpack had all his materials. He felt like a little kid going into the first day of school. 

After checking the time again he realized he should get going, especially since he was using a small old bike. Steve made sure to leave a note for his mom and he went out the door to get his bike. He biked to the grill which took 25 minutes, as he made his way to cross into the parking lot the bike made a weird sound and one minute he was on the bike and the next on the floor with the bike on top of him. 

His forearm had a big scrape but that was the least of his problems at the moment. He knew his bicycle was old but he didn’t think at one moment it would just break. As he tried to pick up the bolts and the bike itself he heard a car park in the space right next to him. He turned to see a gorgeous white Bentley. Then, of course, the one and only walked out, Tony.

“Steve?” he jogged to where Steve was sitting. “Shit, Are you alright?” This caught Steve by surprise. He never heard those words come out of Tony’s mouth. 

“Uh yeah I’m good but my bike’s definitely not.” Tony made a ‘well that’s obvious’ look but didn’t say anything. 

“This is gonna cost a lot to get it fixed” Steve ran his hands through his hair getting stressed. 

“I think this bike can’t really be fixed anymore I mean it looks hella old.” Tony picked up some bolts which had rust all over them and were bent in weird shapes. 

“It’s kind of my only form of transportation Stark,” Steve said, dragging the bike to the side. 

“I’ll drive you back home, even though it’d be funny to see you try and ride that back home.” Tony pointed to the sad-looking bike. It took a minute to notice Tony had just said he would drive him back home. He could feel himself start to get anxious again. "Thanks" Steve mumbled.

“Now just leave that here and let’s just go inside” Tony said while Steve got up dusting himself off and walked next to him. He more so followed him like a puppy. 

They got to a table and sat down facing each other. A waitress came by and got their drinks. Before Steve could say anything Tony spoke first, “Can we just forget about physics for today and talk about literally anything else. Unless you were just dying to learn about thermodynamics.” 

Steve liked the idea, he actually really liked that idea. “I’m down with that.” 

Tony let out a “yess” which made him sound like a little kid who just got told they could eat ice cream before dinner. 

They had a small talk about what they were gonna order and once they did Steve knew he had to stop with small talk. 

“You have a pretty sweet car out there, Bentley?” 

“Oh yeah birthday present, but it certainly doesn’t top that wonderful bike you have out there.” Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “Very funny” Steve took a sip of his coca-cola. 

“So I gotta ask. What the hell happened?” Steve turned his head to the side. “Oh come on don’t act dumb. I mean you literally turned into Adonis” 

He called him Adonis which meant that he thought he looked good. Steve put on a small blush that went over his cheeks. “I guess puberty hit me a little late in the game, but I think it was mostly the gym’s help.” 

“Well thank you gym” he heard Tony whisper ever so quietly. He could tell maybe he wasn’t supposed to hear that. 

They talked more and more once the food was served. It wasn’t a deep conversation, but they realized they had some things in common. It was nice just talking like they were friends which maybe they were. 

Steve found out a few things about tony. He went on tangents, he loved building things, and he’s very funny. Tony would only have to say a few phrases to make Steve laugh. Every time Steve did he saw Tony look down and smile. 

They were having a great time, such a great time neither had realized 2 hours had passed. Tony set down his drink, “So technically our time is up, but are you doing anything right now.” 

“No, schedules clear why?” Steve was feeling beyond happy. Tony wanted to hang out with him. 

“I’m feeling like having an adventure, Rogers. Would you like to crash my parent's business party with me.” Tony gave an almost evil like smile. He was up to something and Steve could tell. 

“Why do I have a feeling it will end badly” the whole time they talked Tony hadn’t mentioned his parents and drove every question in that topic away.

“I mean how bad can it go? Come on let’s go!” Tony practically jumped from their table. He took his wallet out throwing down more than what they ordered. He didn’t give Steve a chance to say he would pay when he dragged him out. Steve had his backpack in his hands as Tony unlocked his car. 

Steve stopped before getting in, “Wait my bike”. 

“Oh it’ll be fine here and if you miss it that much we’ll come back. Now come on time’s a wastin.” Tony got in and Steve shrugged not taking in what was happening. He sat down and looked around at the leather seats. The top of the line well everything was around the car. Never would Steve think he would be in this position. 

The car was going fast and 20 minutes later they were driving into the gates of the Stark house. Many top tier cars were parked outside, and Steve was getting nervous. 

“Alright let’s go, beware of mean businessmen” Tony laughed as Steve got out of the car. Tony waited for Steve to follow him inside. Steve’s eyes went wide; he did not belong here. There were many people dressed to perfection. Servers walking around with their trays like in movies. 

A guy walked by with what looked to be a tray of drinks of alcohol. Tony stopped them and without hesitation chugged the 2 drinks and put them on the platter. It was obvious they knew who Tony was, but weren’t gonna say anything. Steve wasn’t gonna say anything either, it wasn’t his place to do so. 

“Oh forgive me do you want anything we got the good stuff and they won’t ID you if you’re with me” Tony winked at the last phrase, making Steve smile. “I'm alright thank you though” 

“Alright let’s go” Tony said before walking into crowds. Purposely bumping into people which in reflex Steve apologized for. Tony made some ruckus with every step he made it was obvious he intended to do so. Steve just followed him trying not to cause trouble. Anytime another one of the servers passed Tony he’d take the drink like it was water. 

They went through the house three times in the course of an hour. Tony had obviously drunk a lot and it started to affect him. He started acting all, well drunk. Steve wanted to leave knowing something bad would happen, but he wasn't just gonna leave Tony. Suddenly Tony spoke up loudly, “Oh look dear old dad, Steve let’s go say hi” So much annoyance and sarcasm practically spilled out of Tony’s mouth when he said that. 

“Tony I don’t think-” He couldn’t stop him because they were already there. 

“Hey, dad how’s the party” There stood Howard Stark looking like he wanted to kill Tony. 

“What the hell are you doing here” It took him a second to smell the alcohol on Tony. “and drunk!” he whispered yelled so no one would hear. He saw a woman come up and put a hand on Howard's shoulder, “Oh dear, Tony you should go”

“Oh no I mean you guys wanted me here so I’m here! I even brought a friend!” he gestured to Steve who looked like a deer in headlights. His parents didn’t even act like they noticed him, which in all honesty didn’t faze Steve. 

“To think I raised a pathetic son. Leave at this instant Anthony” Steve visibly showed shock. Why would you ever say that to your kid? 

He looked over at Tony who looked hurt for a split second. He put on a sly smile and cleared his throat. ‘Oh no’ Steve thought. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, hey what’s up I’m Tony Stark yeah this guy's son, sorry pathetic son as he put it. I just thought it’d be funny to say that I’m completely drunk right now WOOO! Some dad he is amaright! Let’s give it up for Howard!” Tony yelled out for everyone in that area to hear. His mom audibly gasped and his father looked like he wanted to sock him right then and there. Everyone had their mouths agape and Tony just laughed like a maniac. Steve knew he had to get him out of there. He forcefully grabbed Tony and dragged him away. The man who had been there when Steve came over told Steve to take him to his room. 

Steve did so as quickly as he could and went into the room. He sat Tony down and put his hands on his hips ‘What the fuck did I get myself into!’ 

Everything happened so fast it went from 1 to 100 very quickly. He wanted to just leave and pretend it never happened, but when he turned to look at Tony he was crying. Tony Stark was crying in front of him. It hurt Steve to see him crying, It hurt him to see anyone in any pain. 

He sat down next to him and put his hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright Tony.” 

“No it’s not I’m a complete fucking disaster did you not see that. What the fuck is wrong with me” Tony put his head in his hands and continued to cry. 

“Nothing’s wrong with you, everyone loses their temper every once in a while”

Tony laughed a quiet broken laugh, “but does everyone go and try and ruin their family’s image in front of their friends.” 

“Well we all have our different ways. I mean personally, I’d just sleep it off, but hey that’s just me” Tony smiled and cleared his eyes of the tears. 

Tony looked at Steve and they just locked eyes. Steve had never noticed how sad Tony’s eyes looked. There was more to Tony than what people saw, and at that moment Steve knew he had been right all along. 

They weren’t stopping from looking at each other and Steve saw Tony’s eyes divert down to his mouth.

In a split second Steve felt Tony’s lip’s on his own. Yet it wasn’t Steve who made that move. 

It was Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a few days sorry about that!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far   
> Comment any predictions,feedback, advice or anything in general!  
> Stay Safe :)


	19. Missed calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is a terribly short chapter and I'm sorry about that.  
> I just wanted to get this out because this upcoming chapter is gonna have a lot and I wanted to update it for those who are keeping up with the story.

Tony's eyes widened when he realized what he just did. He stood up pushing Steve away. “I- I think you should go” Tony opened the door to his room. “Wait Tony-” Steve pleaded, his face full of confusion and wonder. Tony didn’t need this right now. “Just get the hell out Rogers!” he yelled out causing Steve to flinch at his words. Tony wanted to crawl into a hole and die at this very moment. Steve didn’t say anything else he just adjusted himself and slowly walked out the door. He looked back once but Tony looked away. He slammed the door once Steve was completely out. “Fuck!” he yelled into his pillow. He grabbed the lamp on his bedside and threw it to the wall. The sight of Steve’s hurt face clouded his vision. He was almost surprised Steve didn’t pull away immediately. Memories from the party all those weeks ago went into his mind. He had it blocked them from his head shaking off the comments Steve said by telling himself that was just him being drunk. “Steve Rogers doesn’t have feelings for me”, Tony repeated these words over and over again. He sat on the floor head pressed to the door crying. He had ruined something once again. This time he couldn’t go to anyone to help fix it. Steve left the room and ran out of the house. He didn’t bother looking back. Part of him wanted to run back and tell Tony how he felt. Yet from the way, Tony yelled at him to leave showed him that wasn’t a good idea. His bike was trashed and his phone battery was dead. He walked all the way home thinking about that damned kiss. Tony clearly had to have some feelings towards Steve to have to do that. He was turning into his street when a realization hit him. The party, something happened at that party or at least some sort of communication happened. He remembered Bucky’s words. He must have done something or said something to Tony while they were in the room. Bucky told him he was in the room alone with him. There was more to what happened and either way he was gonna find out. He wasn’t gonna let that kiss go, not after years of pining for him. “Tony Stark might have feelings for me” he breathed out, stopping dead in his tracks. It was something that never crossed his mind. There isn’t any other explanation for what happened. Steve ran home to charge his phone and get a hold of Tony or at least try to. He ran up to his room and immediately headed for the charger. It felt like forever, but soon enough it turned on. He unlocked it and went into the messages app. He was about to click on the call button, but he stopped himself. Steve: Tony can we talk? He sent it quickly not hesitating for even a moment. He stared at the screen for a few minutes waiting for a response. Nothing happened and he turned it off sighing. He sat down on his bed staring at his phone. Checking every now and then to make sure the sound was on. After a while he decided to just forget about it. He put his mind on something else for the remainder of that night till he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning immediately checking his phone. Still no text back. He sighed and threw his head back staring at the ceiling. He heard a ding from his phone and in a flash picked it up. It was just a notification from some app. He sighed and threw his phone back down. His day went on and while he was eating lunch he thought it’d be a good idea to call Tony. He was feeling bold and hit the call button. He slowly put his phone to his ear and waited to hear Tony's voice. After a few rings went by he pulled his phone away and ended the call. He texted once more blaming the call on cell service. Steve: Tony can you just respond at least He waited a few moments for a response, but just like last night, no response. He couldn’t do anything for the rest of the day. He was checking his phone constantly not caring about anything else. He couldn’t even focus on his paintings. All the while he texted Tony a total of 3 more times throughout the day. Yet still no response. He went to sleep that night counting the hours till morning. He was gonna have Tony talk to him one way or another. Steve didn’t care if he had to drag him out of class, which from the way things were looking he might just have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said really short right :/  
> I recently moved so life's been pretty chaotic and I have a shit ton of classes to get through  
> I have though finally got stuff situated so I'll be having a lot more time to write  
> Also I have a bunch of stuff written from a few weeks ago, but they are other stories so I'll probably post them in these next few days so if you're really bored in quarantine you should check them out  
> Make sure to comment I love your feedback  
> Stay safe!


	20. You did it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a WHILE since I updated I'm so sorry about that!   
> I'm gonna start getting back on track to update every other day or so.   
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony had stayed in his room the entirety of that weekend. Jarvis had tried to make sure he was eating, but every time he would leave food in his room Tony would stay in bed. He kept seeing texts from Steve and calls. He wanted an explanation, but Tony couldn't give it to him right now. He was just gonna make sure that he ignores Steve and hopefully the problem will go away on its own. 

He walked down the stairs that Monday morning wearing joggers and an old MIT sweatshirt. He ran his hands through his hair not caring about how he looked. He could tell he probably looked high and drunk. Going into the kitchen he saw Jarvis look up at him with a surprised smile. 

“Sir! Good morning would you like me to bring you something for breakfast?” Tony could tell Jarvis wanted to insist and since he hadn’t eaten all weekend, he nodded. Jarvis had him eat pancakes and some coffee. After a while he thanked him and grabbed his keys. He headed out to his car with his backpack in hand. 

His car stayed quiet, he didn’t bother with putting music or anything on. On his way into the school he passed by Pepper and Rhodey. They could tell he wasn’t in a good mood so they didn’t try and bother him. 

He skipped his first period not wanting to see Steve. He moped around through the halls just wanting the day to be over.

While walking through the halls after going to the bathroom he felt someone grab his arm. He was pulled into the janitor's closet. He didn’t know who it was so he shot his elbow up. Hitting the guy in the face. 

“Tony it’s me! OW!” he knew who it was instantly, Steve. “What the hell!” he said turning back. 

Tony reached up to turn the light on. There in front of him stood Steve who was clutching his face. There was blood coming out of his lip. All thanks to him. 

“Oh god you have to get to the nurse!” 

“I’m good alright, and we’re not going anywhere till we talk. It’s the least you owe me after this.” Steve said as he put his jacket to his face trying to clear off the blood. 

“There’s nothing to talk about rogers” 

“Don’t bullshit me. You kissed me, that's what happened.” 

“I was drunk and you resemble Pepper, what’d you expect,” Tony responded sharply, dying to get out of this damn closet. 

“We both know that’s not true.” 

“Well it is, I’ll be leaving now. Unless you want to go ahead and hit me for doing something while I was drunk.” Tony turned to open the door but was stopped when he heard what Steve said. 

“I don’t care if you’re trying to lie to yourself, but I’m not gonna lie anymore. I’m in love with you. I have been for a while now! That kiss meant something to me. It’s up to you to decide if it meant something to you too.” 

Tony felt paralyzed like he was in a dream. Had he just heard what came out of Steve’s mouth? 

“Did you- did you just say” he was afraid to ask. He felt like he misheard him, and this was all a joke. 

“You heard me right Tony” 

“This has to be a joke. Come on, bring the camera’s out, Rogers.” 

“It isn’t a joke Tony, but if that’s how you feel I guess this was a waste of time.” 

Tony's eyes were threatening to release tears. He hadn’t realized Steve’s wording before. He was practically showing hints all the time and he didn’t realize it. 

“You’re not kidding are you. Oh my god how could I have been so stupid? All this time I thought you hated me! You should hate me!” 

Steve took a deep breath and studied his actions. “I’ve never hated you Tony.” 

Tony looked up at him and he felt like he was still in a dream. How he wished he would never wake up from it. Tony couldn’t help his next action. He practically jumped onto Steve kissing him with force. He could feel Steve's hands lowering to his waist holding him. Tony’s own wrapped around his neck as they deepened the kiss. After a few moments they released each other. They were breathing heavily and Steve’s cheeks were bright red. Tony could taste metal when he realized it was from the blood on Steve's lip.

“I knew it, I knew it. You do have feelings for me.” 

“Well yeah I guess it’s pretty obvious now after having your tongue down my throat,” Tony said not realizing they were still holding each other. It felt so normal and wanted. 

Tony watched as Steve let out a quiet laugh. This still felt all surreal to him. He kept waiting for the ‘just kidding’, but deep down he knew it wasn’t gonna happen. 

“As great and slightly dumbfounding this is we can’t stay in here the whole day to talk. You should meet me after school in my car.” 

Steve nodded, but then threw his head back in frustration. “I have practice after school it’s two hours-” 

“I’ll wait! I’m not leaving this school until you do. I’ll stay parked out near the back. I’ll wait there and we can go somewhere to talk.” 

Steve looked down and Tony couldn’t help himself but he leaned in for another kiss. He grabbed his bag which was on the floor and walked out leaving a very happy Steve Rogers. 

He couldn’t help the smile that was on his face. This was now probably the best day of his life. Probably the day he would have never seen coming in a million years.

~  
Steve stood there, his hand reaching up to touch his lips. Just a moment ago Tony was kissing them. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. He was expecting a full out fist fight from him. 

He needed to talk to someone about this, but the one person he tells everything to wouldn’t understand. He grabbed his book bag and walked out. He waited around till Lunch rolled around. There was one more person he knew he could talk to, Peggy. 

Before she walked into the lunchroom he pulled her aside into a hallway. 

“Hey what’s wrong. What did you do to your lip?” she asked, reaching up to touch it. 

“Saturday I went with Tony to a restaurant cause he’s my tutor. We went to his house and long story short he kissed me that night. He didn’t answer any of my calls over the weekend and today I dragged him into the janitor's closet and we technically had a makeout session and he asked to talk in his car after practice today.” 

Peggy stood there in shock, her mouth agape. Steve was taking deep breaths after saying all as fast as he could. 

“Oh and I might have told him I was in love with him.” He was waiting for her to blow and say something. He counted down ‘10,9,8’. 

“Steve fucking Rogers! You did what! Oh my god Oh my god. You actually did it. Wait he’s gay! Did you oh my god.” Peggy couldn’t articulate any sentence after hearing all of that. 

She jumped into his arms giving him a huge bear hug. “You did it!” Steve smiled and nodded. Her smile faded and Steve could tell something crossed her mind. 

“Bucky’s gonna kill- someone” Steve hadn’t realized he was gonna have to tell him at one point. 

“I mean did he like you when he was beating you up all these years. If he did that’ll make Bucky go over the edge and most literally murder him.” 

Steve started getting worried and running his hands through his hair. “I mean I don’t know. He said we would talk later so maybe we’ll go over that, but I don't know what to tell Bucky.”

Peggy soothed his shoulders and had him take a few breaths. “You don’t worry about that now. You worry about talking to him today. Now let’s go before they send a search party for us.” 

She started to drag him away, “Thank you Peggs, for not getting mad.” 

She smiled at him again, “It’s no problem, but I will have a problem if he even dares hurt you.” 

They both chuckled and walked back to the cafeteria. Bucky asked a few questions, but Peggy did all the talking and lied. 

Just like she said, he was only gonna be worried about what he was gonna say tonight. ‘Am I gonna date Tony Stark’ he thought to himself hoping he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! they realized it haha   
> Doesn't mean trouble isn't bound to happen. Keep reading!  
> Stay safe and make sure to comment anything I love getting feedback.   
> I have a few other stories I'm working on/posted check those out if you want!


	21. I can get used to this

Tony’s mood had changed drastically after the encounter with Steve. He smiled to himself anytime he remembered that kiss. The way Steve said he loved him still felt surreal. He never thought someone with such a kind heart could ever love a guy like himself. He counted down the hours, minutes, seconds till school was over. 

As the bell rang he grabbed his bag and made his way to his car. He made sure not to be seen by any of his friends who would probably want to join him or get suspicious. Rhodey was already suspicious after his mood change that day. He didn’t want this day to get too chaotic. 

He drove to the backside of the school and parked in the back of the parking lot. Only teachers ever went through backside doors and they usually won’t pay attention to a car just parked there. He put on some music and checked his phone almost every 2 minutes hoping those 2 hours had gone by. 

He was getting nervous and hadn’t realized he was getting all sweaty from anxiety. He turned his car on and let the air cool him off. He decided he had time on his hands so he put his seat back and closed his eyes. He was gonna take a short nap, and wake up in a few minutes. 

He woke up to a few knocks on the door and panicked thinking it was an administrator. He looked to his window to see a very sweaty, dirty, and smiling Steve Rogers. 

“Shit”, he said as he opened his door while Steve backed up. “Uhm hey, hi you look tired and sweaty. Gross. I mean um you should probably sit, yeah in my car.” 

“Okay Tony” he said with a small smile that Tony swore could light up Dodger stadium. 

Tony watched as Steve walked to the passenger side of the car. He got in and closed the door as did Tony while rubbing his eyes from that short nap that turned into 2 hours. 

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Tony took a deep breath. “I don’t know where to start Rogers.” 

“Let’s start by you calling me by my name Steve.” 

“That’s a good idea, Steve,” Tony said looking over at him wondering where this conversation would lead. 

“I’m guessing we both have lots of questions. So why not go one by one.” Tony nodded in response. 

“Alright I’ll go first. So um are you well-” 

“Gay?” Tony said knowing that was what he wanted to say. “Well no but I mean yes for you well not that- let me start over. I mean I guess the right wording would be bi. I’ve only ever really gone out with girls, but I have a very obvious attraction to guys, especially blondes.” 

Steve turned slightly red hearing that last comment. 

“What about you?” 

“Oh I’ve kind of always known I’m just into guys.” 

“Really? I always thought you and Peggy had something going on.” 

Steve laughed the moment he heard those words come out. It caught Tony off guard. 

“Sorry sorry, it’s just well firstly no. I can never see myself with her like that. Don’t get me wrong she’s beautiful and sweet and I love her, but not like that.” 

“I can relate to that. Me and Pepper are like that too. We, I guess dated for a bit, but broke it off because we are better off as friends.” Tony ran his hands through his hair once again as the nerves were coming back to him. “Alright hit me with your next question.” 

“What happened at the party, and please don’t lie. I can’t remember what happened, but I know we were in a room together alone.” 

Tony took a deep breath knowing what he was talking about. He didn’t know if he knew about his confrontation with Barnes, but one thing was for sure. He was gonna stop lying to him. 

“Alright, it’s understandable you can’t remember anything. I mean you did a keg stand for crying out loud!” Steve put his hands on his head in embarrassment while Tony laughed. 

“I could tell you were having fun though.” Tony smiled remembering how lively and confident Steve seemed that day. “You even made a slight hit on me.” Steve’s eyes widened and he snapped his head quickly. 

“Oh god please tell me your joking. I’m a complete idiot.” 

“Hey I mean I didn’t think much of it cause I thought you making a pass at me was nowhere in the land of possibility so I let it go, per se. A drunk mind speaks a sober heart though.” 

“Indeed it does, but continue.” 

Tony thought back to that night and sighed. “Well after that I left to take a breather. To be honest with you I went to that party to forget about you, but I decided once I saw you there I should try and talk to you.” 

Steve tilted his head in curiosity and Tony continued. “I went into a room on the second floor. When I went to open a door I opened it a bit too roughly. Then I realized I had hit someone in the head with the door, you. I swear I thought I had killed you for a second. I was able to drag you on the bed and this story is sounding very creepy as I re-tell it. Anyways I was gonna leave, but I was scared you were gonna choke on your own vomit so I stayed. I didn’t have the balls to give you an apology while you were awake so I practically spilled my heart to you.” 

Before he could continue Steve spoke up, “You were gonna apologize?” 

“There’s a lot I should be apologizing for Steve.” 

“The fact that you’ve been wanting to means a lot, Tony.” 

“Yeah well wish I could’ve told Barnes that before he socked me in the fac-” Steve’s face turned angry. He probably should have eased into that last part of the story, considering it’s his best friend. 

“What did he do?” 

Tony shifted his body completely facing Steve as he waited for an answer. “Oh nothing I didn’t deserve. He just told me to stay away from you and well obviously not hurt you. Just like what I did on Monday.” 

Steve grabbed his face and sighed, “he promised me he wouldn’t. I’m sorry Tony” 

“Woah Woah Woah, no. Don’t even Steve. Don’t you dare apologize to me. I deserve everything I get for putting you through years of hell. God I’m an actual monster I liked you for so long yet I couldn’t even stop hurting you. I am so sorry Steve and I understand if you want to, I don’t know want to beat me up or something.” 

Steve shook his head and stopped him from talking. “I’m not saying I completely disregard everything you did. What I will say is the fact that all this time you’ve wanted to apologize to me shows what I’ve known all this time. You are a good guy and yeah it took a few years, but better late than never, right?” 

“I guess, but still the ‘beat me up’ card will still be on the table.” He watched as Steve laughed a quiet but happy laugh. “I’m gonna ask a question that I’ve been thinking about this whole day after our whole closet situation.” Steve nodded. 

“Why me. You said you loved me, but I don’t understand why.” 

“I guess- this is gonna sound cheesy and stupid. I think I’ve liked you since the moment I saw you the first day of kindergarten. I mean I don’t know you were always so smart and hot but weirdly cute at the same time. You always have confidence in every situation. You’re funny and you’re also loyal from what I see. You have this charisma that just-” Steve stopped himself turning red from all the stuff he was saying. 

“Did Steve Rogers just tell me I’m hot but weirdly cute. Wow never thought that would happen.” 

“Really this was the weirdest thing to happen after we had a makeout session in the janitor's closet?” 

Tony just laughed and shrugged remembering that kiss they shared. “Well now that you asked me why I liked you, your turn.”

Tony sighed and nodded, “Alright well it was probably in middle school, scratch that 4th or 5th grade. I don’t know one day I just saw you on the playground. You were getting made fun by a few kids for not being able to do the monkey bars. You just stood up and started to swing on them. You got halfway, but you fell. Everyone laughed except for Barnes and he just helped you up and you tried and tried again. You never gave up which is why I always admired you from that day on. Also you were very cute too.” 

Steve blushed and smiled but his smile turned somewhat serious. “What’s gonna happen now? With us.” 

Tony knew he meant them being together. Tony didn’t know what to do. 

“Listen I want to be with you so badly! I want to hold your hand and take you on dates. Sit with you during lunch, kiss your face whenever I can. Make sure no one hurts you like I have all these years. But I don’t know if I can give you all that. I mean no one knows I have a thing for guys, and I’m scared people will use this against you or me I-” 

Steve stopped him with his hand, “I don’t need all that Tony. You don’t have to take me out on dates, sit with me at lunch. You don’t have to come out for me, I mean only 3 people know I’m gay 2 of those only know I like you. Well technically 1, but that’s beside the point. No one has to know. The only people that need to know for now are you and me. I’m okay with that because I’ve waited so long to be able to be with you.” 

“I just don’t want you to think I’m embarrassed by you or something I mean why would I be embarrassed by having adonis as a boyfriend.” Tony didn’t realize but he had just technically called Steve his boyfriend. This was sending him into another panicked state. 

“Did Tony Stark just call me his boyfriend?” 

“I mean if you’ll let me?”

“Yes! I mean yeah sure. So we’re doing this.” 

Tony laughed and nodded, “I think so.” 

Steve turned his head and went to kiss Tony cupping his face while Tony held his arm. They parted for a second, “I can get used to this” Tony said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're technically together now! It doesn't mean they're not gonna face big issues that'll come up soon.   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comment anything I love getting feedback.  
> Stay Safe!


	22. Chapter 22

Steve smiled as he looked into Tony’s eyes. “Me too,” he said meaning it. He laughed slowly, “does this mean you’re gonna keep tutoring me.” 

“I guess so. Wouldn’t want you falling for another genius.”

Steve chuckled, “Do you want to um- hangout at my house for a bit?”

“Yes! I uh mean of course yeah. I still owe you a ride from Saturday. I’m so sorry I did that to you.” 

Steve just grabbed his hand, hesitantly, and held it. “It’s okay Tony. We all have bad days like I said.” Tony just sighed and shrugged. 

They drove out and Steve had held onto Tony’s hand. They reached Steve’s house and Tony looked at the house. Steve felt slightly embarrassed knowing what Tony’s house looks like compared to his. 

“Home sweet home” Steve said, opening the car door. Tony followed him walking behind him as they walked up to the front door. Tony walked inside as Steve held the door open. He closed the door walking inside and took a deep breath.

“So uh we can go to my room.”

“Alright.” Tony followed him into his room which had a few posters and random papers on the wall. His room was perfectly neat, his mom would kill him if it wasn’t. Tony was most intrigued by the various notebooks and easel on the far right next to the window. He walked over and eyed the painting being started. 

“I never knew you were an artist,” Tony said, turning to Steve who was putting his bag away. 

“Oh I mean it’s nothing just a hobby, they aren’t that good or anything.” 

Tony scoffed and dramatically gestured to the painting of a sunset with mountains resembling the Rockies. “I’m serious, this is amazing don’t sell yourself short.” 

Steve turned a slight shade of red, “Thanks” 

Tony just nodded looking around, “So what do you want to do?” he had no clue what to do or say. 

“Well, we could watch a movie let me just get washed up and changed I feel gross.” Tony chuckled and sat down on his bed. 

“You do that, I’ll wait here.” Tony crossed his legs and watched as Steve took his shirt off while walking out of the room. Tony took a double look, he was loving the view. 

Once Steve came back they went to the living room and turned on tv watching the first movie that came up. While it played, Steve's arm had made its way over Tony’s shoulder. Their actions still felt awkward and foreign. As time went on it felt more comfortable, but the feeling of uneasiness was still there. 

Tony left a bit after the movie ended. Before he headed out the door he turned to look up at Steve. “I had fun Rogers, let’s do it again.” 

“Definitely, Tony.” 

Steve slowly bent downwards and leaned in kissing Tony. It felt like shocks going through them. It was the best feeling in the world, for the both of them. 

Tony smirked seeing Steve turning red and fidgety. He walked back to his car turning back once to give Steve a little wave. He got into his car and left while Steve stayed gazing after him. 

As the days and weeks progressed Tony and Steve would secretly exchange notes during their class. Tony would purposely wait for Steve to leave just so he could stare at him. In the hallways, they would give each other smiles and lovey-dovey eyes as Tony put it. 

Every now and then they landed in the same janitor's closet having a quick makeout session. Tony loved the sense of adventure and secrecy their relationship had. Though whenever they would say goodbye Tony could see a small frown on Steve's face. 

While he was reading a text from Steve during lunch he felt Pepper’s eyes on him. “Who’s got you blushing Tones?” She said trying to peer at the screen. Tony turned his phone off and put it away, “No one just some stupid thing online.” 

“Whatever you say, but don’t think I don't already know.” 

Tony’s stomach dropped and panic rushed through him. “What do you mean?” 

“About your secret girlfriend! I keep seeing little notes in your locker with doodles and the way you smile when you get a text from her.” She whispered it in his ear not wanting to embarrass Tony in front of all their friends. 

Tony sighed feeling relieved yet concerned he and Steve weren’t being too careful. “So who is it! Do I know her?” 

“I don’t know maybe, maybe not. Just- can we talk about this later, please?” He watched as Pepper rolled her eyes but nodded. She went back into the conversation everyone was having. Tony on the other hand looked across the cafeteria to see Steve laughing and smiling with his friends. He sighed realizing the big mess he was beginning to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm back from a little bit of a long break. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in the past month. I'm also sorry the first chapter back up is a super short one it's really just filler. I had a longer and better chapter planned but I went into a bit of a dark place for the past month and had no motivation to do anything I could barley get up in the morning and I didn't want to half ass a chapter that's supposed to be a really good one. I can't promise a steady schedule of updates but since I got my mental health back on somewhat track I'll try and be a lot better at keeping chapters updated at least once a week and I just didn't want you to think I was never gonna finish the story. This is by far my favorite story I've been writing and I already have the rest of the story planned out so don't worry! I hope you are enjoying the story and please keep reading! I love getting comments about the story or what you think should or will happen!! 
> 
> STAY SAFE   
> BLM   
> https://blacklivesmatter.com/

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a little shorter than expected but i'll be sure to make the next upcoming chapters more longer. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter as well so please keep reading and enjoy!


End file.
